


Malec Days in High School

by fandomlover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood was the new kid. Magnus Bane was the popular one. What happens if the wallflower of the school decides to push the two together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is something a little different than I usually write, but this idea came into my head about what would happen if I wrote a Malec story from the point of view of a wallflower, meaning someone who isn't noticed much. This story will switch POVs sometimes, and might switch between 1st and 3rd POV. Hope you like it!

Everyone knew Magnus Bane. Nobody knew me of course, I was just the wallflower who saw everything. I loved to write however, and I had this amazing gift of writing stories based on people in real-life, and having it come true. So when the new kid, Alexander Lightwood, appeared, I knew right away he would be the perfect match for Magnus. I didn't know however that I would be involved.

It was mid-October, and everyone was excited for Halloween coming up. Especially the party Magnus was going to throw, where everyone who was anyone were going to. Except me of course. I didn't get invited to much.

It was first period too. English with the horrid Anderson. He really didn't know much, and I could probably teach a class better than him, even being 18 years old and a senior. Poor Alexander had no idea what he was getting into when he walked into the room, attracting the attention of everyone in the room, myself included. He wore an old sweater and a pair of jeans, which looked so worn I felt bad for the next wash it was going to endure. However, when he looked up, I noticed the striking blue eyes of his, and it sparked a new story in my mind.

As I pulled out a scrap of paper to write my idea on to work on later, old Anderson was making introductions. "Class, this is Alexander Lightwood. He was homeschooled in New York, so make him feel welcome. Alexander, you can sit there in the back, by Sam back there," he was saying, and I glanced up to see Anderson gesturing toward the empty desk beside me. I sighed. Sitting next to the new kid? Great, just another idiot to bother me when writing.

"Just Alec thanks," he replied, and started walking back to the desk beside me. I nodded a hello to him, and he muttered "hey," sitting down at the desk. He was more and more curious as I learned more about him, and my eyebrow cocked as I became curious about him.

"Now class, what can you tell me about 'The Great Gatsby' I assigned you to read last night?" Anderson started, and I blocked him out, more curious about this dark haired, blue eyed boy sitting next to me. Dark hair, blue eyes? Why did that strike me as the perfect pair to someone?

I decided to learn more about this new kid. I ripped out a page from my notebook, careful to not make much noise, fearful that Anderson would take it. Once I was reassured Anderson didn't hear me, I started writing.

"Hey, my name's Sam. Welcome to Shadowed Angel High School," I wrote, folding the paper and quickly passing it the Alec. The teen looked at it, then at me, from where I gestured to read it. He opened it up and quickly read through it, then quickly writing a response and passing it back. I opened it up, and was pleasantly surprised to what I read.

"My name's Alec Lightwood. And if you're going to ask if I want to date you, you are going to be the third person I turn down today. I don't date girls," I read, and I couldn't help but to chuckle softly, only attracting the attention of Alec. He glanced at me questionably, and I shook my head.

"Nah, you're not my type. I was just welcoming you to the school. And I'm not a girl, I'm an it. So Alec, why'd you decide to go to public school your senior year?" I wrote, passing the note back. He read it, a small smile passing across his face.

"An it? That's a new one. And I had no choice. My homeschooling teacher was killed in a drive-by shooting." I read once he passed the note back. I was writing a response when I heard old Anderson clear his throat.

"Mr. Lightwood, Miss Rolden, would you like to share your conversation with the class?" he asked, glaring at us for interrupting his class. I smiled, one that everyone except the teachers so far knew meant "let me insult you while being smart so you can not give me detention."

"Oh Mr. Anderson, I was just updating Alec here on your curriculum. You see, he had not read The Great Gatsby yet while being homeschooled, so I figured being a good student, I could give him a rundown of what we had covered so far, including the reading from last night. I thought you wouldn't mind, since I am making him feel welcome. It's so hard being the new student, so I thought he would appreciate my help. And I have told you several times Mr. Anderson to call me Sam, something that is neutral and not offensive to me," I replied, the whole time smiling. Old Anderson scoffed, and glared back at me.

"Alright Sam, how about you tell everyone about the reading from last night then?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Gladly," I replied, and then proceeded to tell him everything that had happened from chapters 3 to 6 in perfect detail, accurate in every way. Anderson glared at me again.

"Yes, well then Sam, please sit back down, and refrain from talking to Mr. Lightwood during my class. I am sure he will be able to keep up," he replied, turning back to the board. I sat down, glancing back at Alec, catching his eye. I winked, a sign meaning "talk later" and I noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. Again, it reminded me of a certain preference for someone, I just couldn't remember who. Oh well, I had all of class to think about who it was.


	2. Meeting Glamourous Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got bored, so here's the 2nd chapter. I hope you like it. Oh, and if anyone noticed, Anderson the English teacher is a Sherlock reference. Again, I really only own Sam.

"So your name is Alec, huh?" I asked as the bell rang. He nodded, his cheeks tinged a little pink.

"And you're Sam. It's nice to meet you," he replied, and I grinned.

"So Alec, what class do you have next?" I asked, reaching for the paper in his hands that had his schedule for the day in it. He handed it to me, and I quickly scanned through it, noting which classes I had with him and which ones I did not.

"Let's see, Adams for History, that's not that bad, I have her too. Oh, Richards for Algebra 3? Shit, I feel for ya man. And Peters for Chemistry? Damn, you got the bad teachers for the hardest subjects. Looks like we have PE together though, and a free period the same time I do. Oh, and Morgenstern for art. I have him too. So looks like the only classes you don't have with me, you have the bad teachers," I commented, and handed the schedule back to Alec.

"So, any siblings?" I asked, and Alec laughed. I quite liked seeing him laugh, if only I could remember who else would like it too.

"Two in high school, one in middle school. Isabelle and Jace are both a year younger than me, and Max is in seventh grade. I think you'll meet Isabelle and Jace soon, they love attention and love bothering me about it too," he replied, just as I noticed a crowd surrounding a girl with dark hair like Alec's and a boy with golden hair. I pointed toward them.

"That wouldn't happen to be them, would it? Because that crowd is blocking my locker," I replied, and Alec sighed.

"Yep, that would be them," he replied, just as the girl, Isabelle, notice Alec.

"Alec! Hey, what's up?" she asked, pushing through the crowd, Jace in tow. They both walked up to us, and Alec blushed slightly at the attention he was getting.

"Who's the girl?" Jace asked, glancing at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Not a girl, I'm an it. Not a boy, not a girl, just someone in between. Gender fluid you might say," I replied, seeing Jace's face become confused. I sighed. "My name is Sam."

"Sam has been helping me through some of my classes," Alec replied, and Isabelle nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Sam," she replied, and I shook her hand. At least this sibling was attempting to be nice, not rude.

At that moment, I noticed someone with glittery hair and with a bigger group of fans passing by the hallway. That's when I realized who liked Alec's combination of features. Magnus Bane! How could I forget Bane, him being all sparkly and throwing parties all the time. At that moment however, I pulled the Lightwood siblings back to avoid being crushed by Bane's fans.

"Hello. You three must be new here," I heard a voice purr, and I looked up to see Magnus Bane looking at the three siblings, mostly at Alec. I smiled slightly, glad that my pairing had already started coming together.

I felt eyes pass over me, anxious to see the new arrivals. I could sense the fans deciding whose group to join, automatically gaining interest in the three who had yet to speak a word to Bane. Since Alec seemed at a loose for words, Isabelle was busy looking at the fans, and Jace was busy flirting with a red-head I knew to be Clary, I decided to speak up.

"Alec, Isabelle, Jace, this is Magnus Bane. He's the most popular person in school, and by far the person with the most glitter. Magnus, this is Isabelle, Jace, and Alec. They just arrived at the school," I said, introducing them to the sparkly teen. Magnus glanced at me, recognition sparking in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Sam right? You're that girl who fell last year down that flight of stairs," he replied, and I sighed, hoping that people would soon forget about my clumsy encounter with the damn stairs.

"It people, I'm an it! It's called being gender fluid! Not a girl, not a guy, I'm in-between. I use it pronouns," I protested, and Magnus smiled.

"Sorry," he replied, and he directed his attention back toward Alec. "Hello gorgeous," he said, and I noticed Alec blushing like a tomato. I decided to save him this once, considering I hadn't even started my writing with them yet.

"I'm sorry Magnus, but we need to hurry over to Adams' class, which you know is practically on the other side of the school. Now if you'll excuse us," I said, pushing Alec through the crowd, him giving me thankful glances the whole way.

"Isabelle, Jace, it was nice meeting you. And you-" I started, gesturing that Magnus should lean down. He did, and I started talking in a low voice in his ear.

"You should probably sit in the back with the only open seat beside you in Algebra 3 and Chemistry today, just a heads-up," I muttered, and he looked at me in disbelief. I nodded my head toward Alec, then glanced back at him, hoping he would understand what I was trying to say. Magnus must have finally understood what I was saying, because his eyes widened and we gave me a sly smile.

"Alright, thanks Sam. I'll see you later darling," he said, adding the last part toward Alec. I saw the dark haired boy blush, and heard chuckling from Magnus, both wonderful sounds from my new favorite pairing.

"Come along Alec," I replied, pulling him in the direction of History. Alec nodded, and I laughed at the spaced-out version of my new friend, hopeful that my new pairing would be better than my last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? Hate it? Did I make any grammatical mistakes that just really annoy you? Send me a review, even if it's just to say "Hey, you misspelled a name."


	3. A (Not So Great) Class Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life just got in the way. Anyway, hope you like the chapter! I had to rewrite it like three times. Also, sorry for the short chapters. I'm trying to work on that.

Magnus Bane. A name like that had never sounded so odd, yet beautiful at the same time. Of course, the man who owned that name seemed weird, but very interesting. He also had the most beautiful eyes. Green, with gold flecks scattered in them, eyes that seemed to see deep within the recesses of his soul, and-

"Alec! Earth to Alec, come in Alec. Don't get lost in Baneville yet, I haven't even talked to you for more than one class period."

Alec snapped out of his trance-like state, looking over to see the strange person talking to him. Sam was strange, stranger than Magnus really. With short blonde hair and clothes even Alec knew were completely mismatched, Sam seemed like she didn't care what people thought of her.

"I'm not lost in Baneville, I'm just a quiet person," Alec retorted, shuffling papers around on his desk. All different papers to get signed by parents and stuff, the normal things.

"Please, I can see the visions of glitter and Bane dancing in your head. I see practically everything in this school, trust me," Sam said, and Alec looked at her curiously. Sam didn't seem well-informed, in fact it seemed she was only known as a small klutz.

"How- never mind. Anyway, I refuse the idea that I was even thinking of Magnus Bane. I was just thinking about how different this school is from being homeschooled," Alec grumbled, and Sam laughed.

"Sure, and I live in a huge apartment with my mother and father. Face it, you've been struck by the glitteryness of Magnus Bane," Sam joked, poking Alec in the arm. Alec rubbed at where she had poked him and glared at the blonde.

"I am not! By the way, what are we even supposed to be doing right now?" Alec asked, noticing the teacher had not said a word since class started. Sam shrugged.

"I dunno. It must be a free day, meaning Ms. Adams must have needed a day to get caught up with grading. She does that every so often. And don't change the subject! You like him already, don't you?" Sam teased, a grin spreading across her face. Alec sighed, knowing there would probably be no way around this.

"No, I hardly know him. And why are you even talking to me? You don't even really know me," Alec protested, anything to get away from the topic of Magnus Bane. Sam shrugged again.

"I actually don't usually talk a lot, but today I feel like talking to people. And you seem interesting, that's all," Sam said, rolling her eyes. She looked down at her phone, and something that looked like realization crossed her face. "Crap! I forgot to finish my French homework! Shit, Heiden is gonna kill me!"

Alec grinned. This was just the distraction he needed to get away from the whole Magnus Bane topic. "You better get started then," he commented, pulling out a book he had started that morning. "I'll just sit here and read."

Sam pulled out several materials, including a dictionary and a pen. "Shit, I am going to be in so much trouble!" she kept muttering as she frantically wrote down answers, adding in some mutters of French curses. Alec chuckled. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it? Hate it? Did I make any grammatical mistakes that you just felt needed to be brought up? Send me a response! I'll be happier than Magnus in a glitter factory.


	4. Math Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you I was working on longer chapters! And thank you to all who have sent me comments already, they have really made my day! I hope you like the story! :)

Math with Richards. And Magnus sat in the very back, just like that klutz Sam said too, with the only available extra seat next to him. Ragnor wasn't even sitting next to him, his best friend understanding that Magnus must be doing something important to him. The only reason Magnus figured that Sam had told him to sit in the back was because that new kid, Alec was going to be in the same class.

That new kid was really hot, and Magnus couldn't believe how adorable it was with him blushing and not being able to speak. Especially how the blush really stood out against his pale skin and contrasted with his dark hair. Of course, he must have been struck speechless at how amazing Magnus was. He was very amazing.

(Speaking of which, he must stop by the store after school to buy some more glitter. He couldn't go around with his hair not styled and glitter-less!)

As the bell rang, Magnus saw Alec rush in, obviously not wanting to be late to class. He also saw the fierce blush across his cheeks, and Magnus wondered who or what could have embarrassed him that bad. Alec walked up to Richard's desk to introduce himself, where the whole class watched to see if the horrible teacher would force Alec to speak to the whole class, something that he had done for the past two new students.

"Class, may I have your attention," Richards called, waiting until the room was quiet. "This is Alec Lightwood, a new student in the class. Alec, would you please introduce yourself and say one interesting thing about you?"

Magnus watched the poor kid blush harder. "Uh, hello, my name is Alec. I'm a senior, and one interesting thing about me is-well, there really isn't one. I'm not very interesting," he stammered, and Magnus heard Richards scoff.

"Not very interesting? Oh come on Alec, there must be one thing? What's something you enjoy doing, hm? At least tell the class that," he said, pestering Alec into speaking more. Alec shrugged and took a deep breath.

"I guess I enjoy reading. Any type of genre is fine. Can I sit down now?" Alec asked, looking back at the teacher. Richards sighed, glancing at Alec and then back at the classroom, trying to find an empty seat.

"I guess. Go sit down by Mr. Bane over there, you can't miss him. He's got so much glitter in his hair, he might as well be a disco ball," Richards commented, and Magnus sneered, annoyed at the comment.

"Why thank you Mr. Richards. And I'm sure you've seen several of those disco balls in your childhood, especially in that prom you attended with your mother in the 1960s," Magnus retorted, using his hands for affect. He was the king of sarcasm at this school, and he definitely knew how to use it.

"Yes, well Mr. Lightwood. Please go take your seat so we can get started," Richards remarked, brushing off the backhanded comment. Magnus had the pleasure of watching the blue-eyed boy blush when he saw Magnus and stumble a little trying to walk to the desk.

"Hello," Magnus purred, mentally laughing at the boy's embarrassment. It was very cute how flustered the dark-haired boy got. Alec slid into the seat, glancing once at Magnus.

"Hello," he replied, then went back to pulling out materials to take notes on what Richards was saying. Magnus never took notes, as he knew he would never understand the teacher anyway. The older man never made any sense when teaching, and should seriously consider retirement already.

"Alec, right? I absolutely love your gorgeous eyes," Magnus commented, watching Alec stop writing for a moment trying to process what Magnus had said. Once he had realized what exactly the glittery boy had said, he turned his face away, most likely hiding another blush.

"So Alec, are you seeing anyone at this moment? Because if not, you should definitely consider going out with me," Magnus continued, hoping Alec would say yes to his offer. Alec's head whipped around, eyes wide, obviously not used to people hitting on him so quickly.

"Um- I mean, uh- what I mean to say is-" Alec stammered, and Magnus really just wanted to laugh at the boy being so flustered.

"Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood. If you would please refrain from talking, that would be great for the rest of the class who is actually trying to learn," Richards scolded, and Alec quickly turned toward the board, quickly scribbling what he had missed from talking to Magnus. Magnus on the other hand sighed at his unfortunate luck. Ah well, they still had the next class together as well.

***

"So darling, I would expect you have science next?" Magnus asked, watching the boy blush a little.

"Don't call me that," he muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. Magnus grinned, finding something to tease him with.

"What, darling? Alright, what about beautiful? Sweet pea? Oh, how about Blue Eyes? I'm partial to that one myself. Or there's-" Magnus started rattling off names, but stopped when said boy covered his mouth with his hand, face red.

"Stop, please," he said, looking into Magnus's face. Magnus could see the pleading look in his eyes, and he slowly nodded. Alec took his hand off the sparkly man's mouth, and Magnus was grinning.

"So Alec, right? What's that short for, Alexander?" he asked, still trying to find something special to call the dark-haired boy. Alec nodded slowly, walking a few steps with Magnus following. Magnus grinned.

"So Alexander, you never answered my question. Would you go out with me?" Magnus asked, watching his expression go from a blank one to one of pure disbelief.

"Why?" Alec asked, his head tilting in curiosity. Magnus laughed.

"Why? Because you're hot and pretty interesting, why else?" he laughed, and Alec blushed even harder.

"Um, I- I guess," Alec responded, looking back down at the floor. Magnus grinned, knowing that he could get the blue-eyed boy to say yes after a while. He saw the strange girl, Sam, a few feet away, staring at them intensely. When she caught his eye, he made a gesture meaning "come over here."

"Hey Alec, Magnus," she said, walking over to them. Alec started, obviously not noticing Sam until now. Magnus chuckled a little at him flustering.

"I have to thank you," Magnus whispered, only allowing Sam to hear. She nodded, beaming. At what, Magnus could only guess.

"So Alec-" she started, talking to Alec about some class. Magnus looked and saw Ragnor Fell, who was almost bursting with conversation. Magnus looked over to Alec to see him looking at him too.

"I'll meet you in science," he said, and Alec nodded, watching Magnus walking to get to his best friend. There was so much Magnus wanted to tell the other guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it? Hate it? Send me a comment about anything you want, I love reviews. I'll be happier than Simon in a manga store (although, I would love to be in a manga store). Oh, and the next few chapters might not be uploaded so quickly, exams are coming up soon.


	5. Lunch Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I really suck at titles. But anyway, thanks for reading my story! This is the most popular story I've uploaded so far, so thank you for reading!

By lunch time, everyone in the school knew that the new kid was dating Magnus Bane.

Alec could hardly stand the stares as he walked with Sam to the cafeteria. What was worse was the whispers, of everyone making their own judgements about him. Of course, Sam seemed to be just fine under all the scrutiny.

"Damn, it's like you committed a crime or something," she commented, pointing out some of the people who were doing the worst job at trying to hide the fact that they were judging him. One of them was even taking pictures of him, not even caring if he heard the snap of the camera from her phone.

"This is strange. No one usually takes an interest in me. It's usually about Izzy and Jace," Alec murmured, wondering where his siblings might possibly be. He spotted them at the end of the hallway by the doors leading into the cafeteria, their little group of fans a few feet away. Izzy looked like she was about to explode.

"Alec!" she screamed as he grew closer. His little sister ran up and hugged him, almost knocking him down before Sam caught him. "I can't believe you just scored Magnus Bane as your boyfriend! He's like the king of this school!"

Alec blushed at the thought of Magnus Bane being his boyfriend. "It's really not a big deal," he said, keeping his eyes trained to the floor. He shuddered however when a voice purred in his ear.

"I would think it's a big deal since I scored the hottest guy here as my boyfriend," Magnus said behind him. Alec turned around to see his boyfriend behind him, Sam talking to another guy. Alec blushed at being called beautiful. He really wasn't, he already knew that.

"Uh..." he stammered, not really knowing what to say. He could feel his cheeks burning, and he cursed his emotions being so clear. He heard Magnus chuckle, and he lifted his eyes off the floor where they had strayed. He finally noticed the other glittery boy behind Magnus.

"Who are you?" he asked, blunt as always, and the other boy laughed.

"Sorry, my name is Ragnor Fell. I'm basically the closest friend this idiot has," he introduced himself, holding a glittery had out. Alec took it and shook his hand, noticing Sam staring at Ragnor. He wondered why she always stared at everyone instead of talking to them, before his train of thought was interrupted by Isabelle speaking.

"Alec, come on! We already have a table for us, and Magnus, Ragnor, and Sam are welcome to eat with us too," she said, waving at the other three. Alec nodded and looked at Jace, who hadn't said a word which was surprising of itself. What was even more surprising was the fact that he wasn't noticing the girls practically drooling over him.

"What's wrong with Jace?" Alec asked Izzy as they walked to the empty table, seriously worrying over his best friend's mental health. Izzy shrugged, setting down her bag on the plastic blue chair.

"I don't really know. He's been like this since math, ever since he talked to that red-head girl. What was her name now, it started with a C," Isabelle said, tapping her finger on her chin as she thought hard about the name. "Was it Chelsea? Crystal? Celestia?"

"Clary?" Sam suggested, and Isabelle snapped her fingers.

"That was it! Clary, that was her name! Ever since he talked to Clary, he's been super quiet," Isabelle informed her brother, and Sam cleared her throat trying to get Isabelle's attention.

"Jace might want to stay away from Clary. Her brother, Sebastian, goes to this school, and he's pretty scary. He made a girl cry once just by yelling at her for bumping into him. Plus, her father is the art teacher, and he's pretty overprotective of his daughter," Sam said, taking an apple out of her bad. She also took out her phone and typed a few things into it before putting it down. Alec was pretty confused at what she was typing, since she didn't seem like the type to really text anyone.

When Sam said Sebastian's name however, Jace's head snapped up. "What do you know about Clary?" he asked, his full attention on Sam. She took another bite of her apple, contemplating whether she should tell him anything or not.

"Clary came to Shadowed Angels High School a year ago with her brother Sebastian Morgenstern and her father, Valentine Morgenstern, the art teacher. Her mother is dead, died of cancer two years ago and her father got full custody. Her best friend is Simon Lewis, a geeky kind of kid who is actually pretty nice if you talk to him. Her brother and father are overprotective of her however, so she really doesn't date anyone. Sebastian is a loner, and definitely scares everyone, including the teachers. And technically they're only half-siblings, and Sebastian is older by one year," Sam rattled off, and Alec stared at her in wonder. Sam shrugged and took another bite of her apple. "I told you I know just about everything that happens in this school," she said, swallowing her apple. Magnus laughed.

"I bet you don't know everything about me," he laughed, and Sam put down her apple, scratching her head.

"I might, but if I get anything wrong, just tell me alright? Magnus Bane, 18 years old, lives alone in a nice apartment in-well, I won't say your address just in case. You love glitter, makeup, and clothes, and your favorite combination of features are dark hair and blue eyes. Your favorite show is America's Next Top Model, and you hope to be a fashion designer some day. You live with a small cat, and you throw parties a lot to show it off, as well as your huge closet. Your mother is dead, your father hates you, and sent you to New York to stay away from him. You think Ragnor is annoying almost ten times a day, but I don't blame you, he does get pretty annoying once in a while. You love chocolate-covered strawberries, and if you could you would just stay home and plan your next party all day. Did I miss anything?" Sam said, looking at Magnus. His face was blank, obviously in disbelief, and Alec felt the same way.

"Okay, you must stalk me or something," Magnus commented, glaring at her. Sam shook her head, her eyes wide.

"No, you're just easy to find out about. And besides, get Ragnor drunk enough, he'll tell you everything you ever need to know, and then people go and tell other people what Ragnor told them," she replied, pointing at the other sparkly boy who just grinned sheepishly when Magnus turned to glare at him. Alec was still impressed at how she knew practically everything on Magnus and Clary however.

"That's awesome! Think of what you could do if you knew almost everything about everyone," Isabelle said, and Alec nodded his head in agreement. That could be both scary, yet helpful. Magnus was still glaring at Ragnor however, the boy mad at his best friend for telling his secrets. Ragnor chuckled sheepishly.

"So Magnus, how would you like some free glitter?" he asked, his voice sounding kind of tense, and Magnus snorted.

"There better be a fucking glitter factory in this deal for me Ragnor," he threatened, his eyes flashing. Ragnor chuckled, sounding unsure of what he should say.

"Of-of course Magnus," he replied, and he looked down at his phone. Alec could practically see the acting come into play when Ragnor pretended he had a call.

"Oh my, I've been waiting for this call, I'll see you later Magnus!" he called, running almost at full speed with his stuff away from the angry teen. Magnus scoffed at the sight, still angry at him.

"Idiot," he muttered, sliding Ragnor's chair away from him. He looked over at Alec, seeming to calm down a little.

"So darling, now that you know just about everything about me, how about we go on a date this Saturday," Magnus suggested, brightening up at this suggestion. Of course, how could Alec refuse with Magnus almost radiating with happiness about the fact that he could go on a date with Alec?

"Uh, sure I guess," Alec said, and he heard a loud noise coming from Sam. He looked over to see Sam getting up, her chair on the ground, and many people staring at her. She blushed, obviously embarrassed at the chair tipping over.

"Ex-excuse me," she stammered, running from the cafeteria, grabbing her stuff. Alec looked at her running out the door, back to the chair that seemed to have tipped over mysteriously, and to a group of boys who were laughing pretty loudly and mimicking someone falling out of a chair. Alec's eyes narrowed, wondering if maybe the chair tipping over wasn't an accident after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Send me comments, I'll be happier than Isabelle in a huge shopping mall! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, so thanks for your patience.


	6. The End (Maybe) Of A Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so very sorry for the long wait. This week has just basically been hell all week, what with exams and planning prom for our French club and shit like that. Funny story about that last one, the bitch who was supposed to be planning this thing just stuck me with everything to do and said "Whatever." But I digress. And now, back to the story!

Stupid stupid stupid! I knew I should never have even walked into that cafeteria, I usually hung out in the bathrooms during lunch, why couldn't I today? I couldn't just leave well enough alone and not make any friends.

"You're an idiot. Why would anyone want to be friends with you? You're worthless, someone nobody would want to be around."

The words of my mother came flying back to me, making me remember why I never usually socialized with people. Now Alec and his siblings and even the two most popular kids at school probably think I'm just an idiot, a huge klutz, a weird kid who can't even sit in a stupid plastic chair and be normal for two minutes. I should have known those boys would kick that chair from under me, it's what they do every time they see me. Why couldn't I just stay away from there?

Then I remembered. Because of my new friendship with Alec. He's the only one who had even really given me the chance to be his friend. And I would make sure he was happy with Magnus.

***

Twenty minutes later and two class periods after that, Alec and I were listening to Mr. Morgenstern's lecture on modern art styles. Well, I was listening, Alec was glancing at me from time to time with a worrying look thinking I didn't see him.

"And that students is my lecture on modern art styles. Now, we have ten minutes left of class. Enjoy your free time," Morgenstern said, waving his hands at us and going to his office. He kind of creeped me out, except I couldn't figure out why.

"Sam, are you okay?" Alec asked, turning to me. I sighed, pulling out my sketch journal and pens.

"I'm fine, why?" I retorted, opening my journal to a drawing of the park I was working on. The bench was turning out unporportional to the tree next to it.

"Well, you seem to be quieter ever since lunch. And your phone is on the floor," Alec commented, pointing to the little black device that had fallen out of my pocket. I picked it up, setting it in my bag on the next seat beside me.

"I told you, I'm not usually a social person. And besides, I'm just thinking about some classwork in have to finish tonight, that's all," I snapped, and somebody passing by bumped my arm, causing my mechanical pencil to draw a dark thick line through the girl walking through the park. I stared at it, hoping the ugly mark would go away, and when I realized it wouldn't, I sighed and closed the journal, resting my chin on it.

"That was a pretty good drawing. Who was the girl in it?" Alec asked, and I turned my head to glare at him. He shrank back a little, noticing the irritation that was probably written all over my face.

"It was no one. And it wasn't that good, the bench was turning out bigger than the tree and the girl's hair was way too wild," I said, checking the time on my phone. 5 minutes until the bell rang to go home, and then I could hop into my old car and go home.

"Um.... Sam, I, uh, well you see, that is, Ms. Adams assigned us some work, and see our old teacher never taught us this section, so could you maybe help me later?" Alec asked, obviously trying not to irritate me any further. I contemplated the idea, deciding whether to help someone with history or go home to my pet snake, Regina. The choice wasn't hard for me to make.

"Sure, I guess. How about we study at Taki's the restaurant a few streets down? I'll drive of course," I offered, making up for snapping at him. Alec smiled, happy to see me a little happier.

"That would be perfect. Let me just text Isabelle and Jace to tell them that Jace won't need to give me a ride home," he responded, pulling out his phone and tapping a few keys.

As he finished texting his siblings the plan for the the afternoon, the bell rang signaling the end of the Wednesday school day. Mr. Morgenstern popped his head out of his office, wishing everyone a good day and making sure none of his students stole any of the art supplies.

"So, where is your car?" Alec asked, picking up his bag and following me out the door and to the hallway. I gestured toward the left, a way many students were taking to get to the student parking lot.

"It's this way. Stay close to me, the students here get violent at the end of the day to get out of the damn school," I half-joked, pushing my way through hundreds of students, Alec in tow. I remembered the last fight that had broken out in the hallway that had ended with one of the students getting expelled and the other with a broken leg.

Finally we made it to the parking lot that was still being swarmed with students who drove or carpooled to the school. "Here we are, this is my car," I said wearily, tired of the day already. Regina would be mad at me for not coming straight home, but it was fine. She had some extra mice in her cage as a snack that I decided to put in there this morning, so she shouldn't be too mad.

"Hello Alexander," Magnus's voice said behind us. I turned to see him and Ragnor getting in the car next to us, something I had forgotten about this morning. They had gotten here two minutes before the bell for first period hand rang like I had, so they were forced to park next to me.

"Magnus!" Alec yelped, finally seeing his new boyfriend. I laughed at how shy he was. He probably would never get used to Magnus calling him Alexander.

"Alexander, would you and Sam like to come with me and this idiot to Taki's this afternoon? It's a very good diner, and very small too," Magnus suggested, gesturing toward Ragnor when referring to the idiot, and I had to laugh harder at the suggestion.

"Actually Magnus, Alec and I are going there so I can help Alec with some history homework. But you and Ragnor are welcome to come and join us," I offered, and I saw Magnus's face light up.

"History? I adore history, of course we will come join you. Thank you for offering Sam. We'll meet you there though, as this stupid friend of mine here still owes me twenty pounds of glitter," Magnus agreed, and I nodded.

"Great, see you there," I said, and Alec and I watched him and Ragnor drive out of the parking lot. I looked over to see Alec's face frozen in a goofy smile, and I thumped his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alec protested, and I chuckled.

"For that idiotic smile on your face. Now come on, let's go. Taki's gets pretty crowded on Wednesdays," I said, getting in the car. This day was starting to look a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it? Hate it? Send me a comment, I'll see what I can do. Comments make me happier than Alec in a book store (which might make me happier actually). And I am sorry, but the next chapter is going to focus more on Jace, so the Taki's study group will have to wait for about one chapter. Again, my apologies for the long wait.


	7. A Clace Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, I am terrible at chapter titles. But I felt this story needed this chapter, so here we go! Thank you to all who have read the story so far, I hope you like it!

"Jace, are you just going to stand around like an idiot or are we going to go get Max like we promised Alec and then go home?"

Jace ignored his sister, looking for the red-head Clary that was in his math class. Ever since Sam had told him about her, it made sense why Clary had seemed kind of jumpy when talking to him.

Jace spotted a head of fiery-red curly hair on a short girl walking next to a taller boy with silver hair. They looked nothing alike, so Jace assumed that the boy was that guy Simon that Sam had mentioned.

"Hey, Clary!" Jace called toward the red-head, and Clary's head whipped around to find where Jace's voice had been coming from. When she spotted the golden-haired teen, her face became paler that usual, which worried Jace immensely. Was she getting sick or something?

Jace then noticed the silver-haired boy beside her had also noticed him, and he noticed the hateful look the boy was giving Jace. That look made a shiver go down Jace's spine in what seemed like, fear, something Jace could not understand. Why was he scared of this boy?

"Jace, let's go!" Isabelle urged her brother, pulling his sleeve. Jace tugged his arm away from her and started walking toward Clary and the boy who Jace was beginning to think was not Simon. As he started heading their direction, he noticed the look in the boy's eyes getting sharper and Clary shaking her head slightly, just enough for Jace to notice her hair moving from side to side. He ignored those signs too and kept walking across the parking lot towards Clary.

"Hey Clary. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date later," Jace asked bluntly, and he noticed the look of surprise on the girl's face before the silver-hair boy spoke.

"I'm sorry, but she cannot. She is forbidden to date anyone right now and will be focusing more on her studies," the boy spoke for Clary, and Jace glanced at this rude teen who was speaking for her. He noticed that the boy was still shooting daggers at him, ones that seemed deadly accurate.

"And who are you?" Jace asked, finally getting the nerve to ask who he was. He was a little irritated that this boy wouldn't let Clary speak for himself, and also that he was too protective of her. Sam hadn't mentioned a boyfriend, had she?

"My name is Sebastian. Clary is my sister. And our father, Valentine, does not want Clary being distracted from her studies and art by people like you who would only hurt her," the silver-haired boy snapped. Jace mentally kicked himself, not seeing who he was earlier.

"I'm sorry, but Clary is what, 16 years old? I think she is old enough to decide what to do in her life without her brother and father dictating everything around her. Clary, call me later, alright?" Jace snapped back, irritated at Sebastian. He then spun around and walked back to his car where Izzy was waiting, obviously annoyed at the waste of time.

As Jace got into the car, he noticed how scared Clary looked of Sebastian. He also noticed how Sebastian seemed to be mad at her by how he was standing. But as Izzy started yelling at him to start the car as turn on the heat, he tore his eyes from the brother and sister to direct his attention to the road.

What Jace might have seen if he had kept looking would have been Sebastian raising a hand and Clary flinching. He might have also seen the hand moving towards Clary's face, fast enough that it might hurt if it connected with skin. And as Jace drove away from school, if he had listened closely enough, he might have heard the loud slap of a hand striking a face, as well as a girl shouting as she hit the ground, scraping her knees on the concrete sidewalks, and the same girl starting to cry and sobbing apologies to her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happier than Max watching anime all day! They make me feel really happy, and right now I need all the happiness I can get. Next chapter shall be the Taki's study group date(?).


	8. A Study Date at Taki's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first off, thanks to GrimAkiko for making me laugh and pretty much supporting me through this small hiatus. Your comment basically got me to work even harder and I was able to break though my writer's block. I hope you like this longer chapter everyone. Oh, and happy early Valentine's Day!

"Hey Sam, welcome back to Taki's! Who's the boy behind you?" the cheerful waitress chirped as Sam and Alec walked in the restaurant. Alec blushed at being asked about, since he wasn't used to being noticed.

"Ah, this is a new kid at my school, Alec Lightwood," Sam said, gesturing toward Alec. He raised his hand in a half-hearted wave, and the girl seemed to brighten up even more.

"Isn't that the new kid who's dating Magnus Bane? Damn Sam, can't believe you of all people would be friends with him. I thought you hated-" she started saying, but stopped when she noticed Sam's glare.

"Lexi. Stop talking," Sam growled, and Alec was slightly scared at her expression. It was obviously something she didn't like to talk about.

"Alright alright, jeez, no need to bite my head off. Is it just you two, or are there actually more people coming to meet you, like a certain high school glittery kid?" Lexi asked, and Alec chuckled at how she was still so calm.

Sam smiled at that comment. "Actually yes, Magnus and his friend Ragnor are both coming to meet us. This afternoon has turned into an impromptu study group session," Sam said, and Alec nodded.

"Yeah, Magnus apparently loves history. Which is surprising since I thought all he cared about was fashion and glitter," Alec added, thinking back through the day and how hectic it was. He was jolted out of his thoughts however when he heard a cough that sounded familiar.

"Is that any way to talk about your boyfriend? You should be gushing over how wonderful I am, not mocking me behind my back," the familiar voice teased, and Alec started blushing harder when he realized that it was Magnus. He turned around to see the glittery teen staring at him that made Alec feel weird, almost nervous.

"Darling, you do understand how dating works right? You brag about your boyfriend to everyone until they wish you would either shut up or they wish they had me as a boyfriend too," Magnus teased him, looping his arm in Alec's. It made Alec feel both shy at the attention and happy that Magnus honestly cared about him.

"Alright Lexi, seems we're all here. Since I can't take my single chair table in the corner, I guess we need a table for four," Sam commented, and the waitress nodded.

"Got it Sam. By the way, how's THAT situation going? Is she still- OW!" Lexi babbled, but she was cut off again by Sam punching her in the arm. Alec noticed how Sam glared at her, like she had said way too much in the presence of them. It still made Alec curious though, since it was such a touchy topic for Sam.

"We will talk later, alright?" Sam growled, and Alec felt nervous for Lexi. She nodded and led the four to a table off to the side of the restaurant.

"How's this Sam?" she asked, trying to get back on Sam's good side. Sam shrugged, obviously not caring enough.

"Whatever, this is good Lexi, thanks. Can we have some menus now?" Sam snapped, and Alec was surprised at how fast her attitude did a 180 spin. He was also kinda scared at how that could happen by just mentioning something about a girl.

"Yeah, be back in a minute, don't worry," Lexi replied, taking the hint that maybe she should go. She rushed off to the back, and Sam plopped down on one of the booths, scooting close to the wall.

"Are you going to stand there, are are you going to sit down?" Sam snapped at the other three guys, and they quickly sat, Alec by Magnus and Ragnor being forced to sit by Sam. Alec could practically feel the bad aura creeping toward him from Sam.

"So Magnus, how did you first know Sam?" Alec finally asked, hoping to clear away some of the awkwardness. Magnus cleared his throat and turned toward his boyfriend.

"Well, she fell down a flight of stairs-" Magnus started, but was cut off when a knife was stabbed into the table.

"I swear, the next person to call me a girl and use she pronouns when referring to me will get a fork stabbed into their hand," Sam growled, warning the other three guys who quickly nodded their heads. Alec was now truly scared of her at this moment.

"I'm sorry, I meant to say they. They pronouns, right? Well, they fell down a flight of stairs, and then practically the whole school knew them as the clumsy person who fell down a flight of stairs without breaking a single bone," Magnus corrected himself, adding onto the story. Sam shook their head.

"Wrong. I didn't fall, I was pushed. Some girls in your fan club decided it would be fun to push the weird kid down the stairs and see if they broke any bones. Ragnor, could you let me out for a minute? I need to go use the restroom," Sam said, looking at Ragnor expectedly. He nodded and slid out of the booth quickly. Sam slid out and walked to the back of Taki's to go to the restroom.

"So, what was with that attitude change?" Ragnor commented, and Alec shrugged. He then realized that he had actually only known Sam for a day, and really didn't know them at all.

"Actually, they've been in a bad mood ever since Lexi said something about some girl. Magnus, do you know anything?" Alec asked, and he saw his sparkly boyfriend shake his head.

"Not at all, which is surprising. Actually, I don't know much about Sam, except that they're a loner and really stay away from social events. Oh, wait, I forgot. I did hear somewhere that they lived alone, but I never figured out a reason why. Strange that they know so much about everyone else, but we know so little about them," Magnus replied, musing on the fact that he knew so little about a person. "By the way, aren't we supposed to be studying history instead of discussing Sam's past?"

Alec nodded, remembering the real reason why he came to Taki's with his boyfriend, his new friend, and his boyfriend's friend. "Uh yeah, I think we're supposed to be discussing the American Revolution," he commented, trying to remember what Ms. Adams had told him he had missed. Magnus smiled, obviously happy at this news.

"Great! I love the American Revolution, and when I start losing myself in those beautiful blue eyes of yours, then Ragnor can slap me to keep me on task! Let's get started and Sam can just pick up when they get back," Magnus said, and Alec smiled as well, blushing a little at the comment, happy to be doing something with his new boyfriend. He still couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Sam though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is everyone happy with this chapter that I finally finished? This story is gonna go on a very long road, I hope everyone's figured that out now. But hey, we finally got people to use Sam's correct pronouns, yay!!! Only took eight chapters and a threat. So send me a comment about what you liked or hated, I'll take anything and most likely respond to it. And I'll work really hard to get the next chapter uploaded faster.


	9. A Study Date at Taki's: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at chapter titles. I want you guys to know, I was basically threatened by a friend of mine that if I didn't have a chapter with Ragnor's POV, she was going to kill me. So darling, here we go, a Ragnor chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter!

Ragnor was feeling more like a third wheel.

Sure, this was technically a date for his best friend and Alec, but seeing the same best friend keep gushing over their boyfriend was getting old fast. He really should have denied the offer to go to Taki's for their "study session."

"Ragnor, sorry but could you either scoot over or let me back in the booth?" he heard someone say behind him, and he turned to see Sam smiling sheepishly at him. Ragnor shrugged and stood up to let them back in the booth.

"So, what have you guys done so far?" Sam asked, and Ragnor decided that it was time for him to speak up.

"They've basically done nothing. Magnus keeps getting distracted by Alec, and vice versa. And I am getting really tired of feeling like the third wheel," Ragnor commented bitterly, wanting very desperately to just go home. Of course, Magnus was his ride, so that wasn't going to happen.

"What? Are you kidding me? I was in the restroom for ten minutes, the least you could have done was tell him the highlights of the American Revolution!" Sam protested, and Ragnor looked over to see Alec blushing and Magnus grinning.

"Oh, but then what would you do? We figured you would be the best at explaining the American Revolution," Magnus said, trying to appeal to Sam's good side. Sam was obviously not taking the bait if their body language was any indication to Ragnor.

"Stop fucking around Magnus. Unless you're actually going to help, I suggest you either leave or shut up ajd sit still. I don't want Alec to fail on his first day," Sam snapped, not about to take Magnus's bullshit. Ragnor silently cheered for this person who had the balls to stand up to the Sarcasm King himself.

"Yes Sam, I'll shut up and sit still. No more distractions. Except for food. Alexander darling, what do you want to eat?" Magnus asked, obviously trying to push his boundaries. Ragnor saw Sam glare at Magnus, and Ragnor was instantly fearful for his best friend who might be pushing things a bit too far.

"My study session, my rules. So no food. Not until we're done studying," Sam replied, snatching the menu out of Magnus's hands. He looked back at them with a face that looked like disbelief to Ragnor, one that he did not normally see on his best friend. To be honest, most people really did just go with the flow around Magnus, so not many people were able to bring that expression to Magnus's face.

"Not even a slice of chocolate cake?" Magnus asked, still trying to get on Sam's good side. They shook their head, very clear on the no food rule.

"Magnus, I think you lost. Stop talking now while you're still sitting by your boyfriend," Ragnor said, trying to get Magnus to shut up. He really wanted to go home, but if Sam forced them out, that would mean Magnus would be pissed off the rest of the afternoon, which meant that Ragnor would have a night filled with complaints and trying to convince Magnus to not have that last bottle of beer or whatever alcoholic beverage he had at that time.

"Fine. Can I at least get something to drink?" Magnus asked, wanting something to do. Sam nodded.

"Nothing alcoholic, and so help me, if you try and slurp that last little bit out of the glass with the straw, I will murder you in front of everyone here and toss all of your fucking glitter out of the window into a river," they threatened, and Magnus nodded. Ragnor was impressed at how well Sam had handled that situation, however still scared of the dark aura that they were still emitting. Which that itself was scary, how many people were able to emit an aura?!"

Thirty minutes later, and Sam was finishing up explaining the whole American Revolution, and Ragnor learned a little bit more too. Sam was a pretty good teacher, and Ragnor understood Sam's lesson even more than his own history teacher's lesson.

"And that is how the American Revolution went down," Sam was saying, and Ragnor saw Alec trying to jot down the last few facts Sam had said. The dark-haired boy had already filled up five pages, front and back, with notes about this stupid little war. Ragnor noticed out of the corner of his eye Magnus getting restless.

"Can we have some food now?" Magnus asked, starving. Ragnor could hear the other glittery boy's stomach growling.

Sam nodded, handing Magnus his menu back. He snatched it out of their hands, too hungry for niceties. Ragnor shot Sam a "sorry for the idiot" look and they shrugged, a sign Ragnor took to mean "sure, whatever."

"So, where's your friend Lexi? Lexi, over here please! Can you get us three slices of chocolate cake, an order of fries, a vegetarian burger for Ragnor, and a regular burger for myself? Thanks," Magnus ordered, handing Lexi the menu only to have Sam snatch it back.

"Lexi, can you add a salad to go for myself please? I'm getting ready to leave, Regina will be pissed if I don't get home soon," Sam added, passing the menu to Lexi. She nodded and wrote the order down, glancing back at Sam.

"Sam, do you think you could help me out with my English homework? It's another essay, and I have no idea how to go about writing it," Lexi asked cautiously, hoping not to get snapped at by Sam again. Ragnor was surprised at the request, since Sam didn't seem to be an English person. He was more surprised at Sam's nod.

"Yes, sure, I'll help you again. How about we meet in the park on Saturday again? Last time we did your assignment there you got a pretty good grade, so let's try it again," Sam commented, handing their credit card to the girl. Lexi nodded, taking the card and the order and leaving the table. Ragnor was still confused though.

"Who's Regina?" he asked, a little nervously since Regina could pretty much be anyone. Sam shrugged.

"Regina's my pet rattle snake, and she gets pissed off if I don't come home before six in the afternoon. The last time I went home after six, she tried to bite off my hand, literally," they commented, and Ragnor was a bit worried for the teen. It was already 5:40 in the afternoon.

"Is your snake poisonous?" Magnus asked. Ragnor saw he was also a bit worried for the teen. Sam shrugged again, pulling out their phone to check the time.

"A little bit, yeah. That's why I always handle her with thick gloves if it's after 6 in the afternoon. I found her with some bad pet owners when I first moved here, and she looked so adorable I had to take her away from them," Sam explained, and Ragnor nodded his head cautiously.

"And your apartment owner just lets you keep a dangerous animal in your flat? Where do you live?!" Ragnor demanded to know, and Sam typed a few keys into their phone, pausing to glance at Ragnor.

"You know your apartment complex, right? Where you and Magnus have flats?" they said, and Ragnor and Magnus nodded their heads slowly. "I live in the apartment complex across the street from that one."

"You mean the one where somebody was found murdered there and the flats are so rundown that there are rumors that rats make up the foundation of the building? THAT complex?" Ragnor asked, hoping it was a mistake. It was not however, because Sam shook their head yes to both questions.

"Why?" Magnus asked, and Ragnkr was wondering the same thing. And if the look Alec was giving Sam was anything to go by, Alec wanted to know as well.

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to you. You asked where I lived, and I told you. I would rather not explain my living arrangements to a guy who I just met and two other guys who, before today, only knew me as a klutz," Sam protested, just as Lexi came back with her credit card and a bag with Sam's food in it.

"Sam, your food is all in this bag. I'll see you Saturday, alright? And boys, your food is coming right out," she said before drifting off. Sam gave a look to Ragnor that he took to mean "move so I can leave." Ragnor slid out of the book, Sam following behind him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, alright? Alec, I'm sure Magnus would love to give you a ride back, so I'm just going to leave now," they said, grabbing their food. They were about to leave when Ragnor grabbed their arm.

"Sam, does this have something to do with the girl Lexi mentioned?" he asked, causing Sam to freeze. They glared at him, causing him to internally shiver in fear.

"Let me go Ragnor Fell. I don't have to discuss my personal life with someone who might go tell the whole school," they hissed, and Ragnor let go. Sam stomped out of the restaurant, flinging the door open on their way out.

"Well, what did you boys do to get Sam that mad?" Lexi asked, walking back to the table with several plates. Ragnor shrugged, still a little freaked out by the reaction from the teen. Then he realized who he was talking to.

"Lexi, who were you talking about earlier that made Sam mad? You mentioned a girl-" Ragnor started questioning Lexi, but the blonde girl mimicked zipping her lips shut and locking them.

"Sam's personal life, and I agree with them. They shouldn't tell someone who might go spread that information around the school. There are some things that some people just do not want to talk about," Lexi said, staying true to her friend. Ragnor couldn't blame her though, not many people needed to know about his personal life either.

"Lexi, we'll go ahead and pay for the food now, so can you bring the check?" Magnus asked. Ragnor had to chuckle at how impatient his best friend was. He couldn't even wait until the end of the meal to pay for the food.

"Oh, Sam didn't tell you? They already paid for everything before the left," Lexi said, and she ran off to take care of another table. The three boys looked at each other, all three with the same question of their minds: why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does everyone like this development of the story? Next up will probably be an Isabelle POV, because why not? Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far!


	10. A Senior Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I promised, an Isabelle chapter. And I don't know, I just felt like making Isabelle and Jace really irresponsible siblings. And also very popular. So without further ado, the new chapter!

"Izzy, where's Alec?" Max, the youngest of the Lightwood siblings, asked as soon as he got into Jace's car. Isabelle knew it must be confusing for the kid, since Alec was almost always there to pick Max up from middle school, except for that one day where Alec was sick with the flu.

"He couldn't make it today Max, sorry. He had a study session with a new friend of his who is trying to catch Alec up," Isabelle said, trying to reassure the youngest Lightwood. Isabelle saw the kid sigh in relief. He really did love Alec a lot.

"Can we stop by the bookstore today? There's a new Naruto book that just got shipped today and I wanna be the first to get it," Max begged, and his eyes lit up. Isabelle couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Sorry kid, but you have to go straight home today. Jace and I are going to a party later, and so we have to get ready. Alec shouldn't be too late tonight, but you have to be very good and do all your homework, alright?" Isabelle said, flinching when she realized she sounded like an adult speaking to a five-year-old. She was never very good at talking to Max, Alec was so much better.

Max nodded his head, disappointment written all over his face. Isabelle glanced back at her adopted brother Jace, wondering why he hadn't said anything. She saw his face blank, like he was in deep thought, which was never a good sign.

They drove back in silence, Max in the back and the older two Lightwood siblings in the front. When they pulled up in front of their mansion, Max immediately hopped out and ran into the house. Isabelle and Jace took a little bit longer, Jace because he was still in deep thought and Isabelle because she was a little worried over him. He had never been this quiet before.

"Jace, are you alright?" Isabelle asked. Jace's head snapped toward her, almost like she had interrupted a deep thought.

"Fine, why?" Jace snapped, walking into the house, Isabelle behind him. Isabelle shrugged, rolling her eyes at Jace's attitude.

"No reason. Hey, how bad did you embarrass yourself today in front of Clary? Can we still go to that senior's party tonight?" she asked, and Jace shrugged. Isabelle couldn't get over how much Jace looked like Alec in that shrug.

"Yeah sure. But who's gonna take care of Max?" Jace asked, and Isabelle was astonished how much Jace was acting like Alec?

"When do you ever care about who takes care of Max? He's a big boy, I think he can take care of himself until Alec gets back," Isabelle commented, following Jace back into his room. "What time is is anyway?"

"It's 5:35. And I don't know, maybe Alec's rubbing off on me or something. I'm just kind of worried about Max being left here right now. And didn't Maryse get mad at us last time for leaving Max alone?" Jace asked, and Isabelle thought back to last time. They had forced Alec into going to a party leaving Max alone and Mom had gotten pretty mad.

"Well, we have to leave in fifteen minutes to get this party in time! We can't take him with us, Alec would be the one who kills us," Isabelle remarked, and Jace nodded.

"That is also true. So I guess we're just gonna have to be late to the party," Jace said, walking into the bathroom. Isabelle was irritated, and decided she would show it by slamming her door and kicking a pair of old shoes against her wall. At that moment, the doorbell rang, and she heard Max answer it.

"Who are you?" she heard Max ask, and Isabelle cussed. Didn't Max know not to answer the door for strangers?

She ran downstairs where Max was still by the door. She noticed someone by the door holding a book, one that seemed to look like Alec's.

"You must be Max. Your brother, Alec, left his book in my car, could you give it too him when he gets back?" Isabelle heard someone asking, and she recognized the voice as Alec's new friend Sam. She walked up behind Max to see her suspicions were correct.

"Oh hey Sam! Where's Alec?" she asked, and Sam jumped, surprised to see Isabelle by the door. She started stuttering and fidgeting by the door.

"Oh he-hey Isabelle! You surprised me sorry. Alec's with Magnus, he might be a little late," Sam remarked, and Isabelle saw her keep glancing at Max who was looking at her strangely.

"Are you a girl? Because you have short hair like me, but you also look kind of like the girls at my school," Max remarked, and Isabelle saw Sam stiffen.

"Actually, I'm neither a boy or a girl if that makes sense. I'm a mixture of both," Sam said.

"That's cool! I've never met a person who's both a boy and a girl!" Max said, lighting up. Isabelle laughed at the boy's enthusiasm at meeting a new friend of Alec's.

"Isabelle, are you ready to go? We have to start leaving for that party and for finding Max a babysitter!" Jace called from downstairs. Isabelle groaned inside at trying to get a hold of one of Max's babysitters. Then she remembered who was in front of her.

"Sam! Could you babysit my little brother just for a little bit? We'll pay you, I promise, and it would just be until my brother got back," Isabelle begged the short-haired teen. Sam started shaking her head no.

"I'm sorry Isabelle, but I have to get home. My snake gets mad if I'm not home by six, and at the rate I'm going, I'm probably going to be late anyway," Sam protested, and Isabelle clasped her hands together in the ultimate beg.

"Please? You can babysit him at your house, and Max won't be a bother! And like you said, Alec's going to be late, and Max can't be here alone, because last time he was home alone he almost burned down the house. Please?" Isabelle begged, and she heard Sam sigh.

"Fine, fine, I'll babysit him. My average rate is usually seven dollars an hour, and I don't take any hospital bills for my snake if I'm babysitting at home and something happens. Do you like rattle snakes Max?" she asked Max, and Isabelle could see Max's eyes bugging out.

"You have a pet snake?! Cool! Can I pet it?" Max asked, and Isabelle sighed at finding a place for Max for right now.

"Thanks Sam, you saved me and Jace. Max, please don't bother the snake, and please don't bother Sam," she begged her little brother, and Max nodded.

"Okay Izzy! Let's go Sam!" he said, pulling Sam's arm to get her to start walking to her car. Isabelle laughed at Max's enthusiasm.

"I'll text Alec for you. Just text him your address later," Isabelle called after the two. She then closed the door and walked to the stairs.

"Come on Jace, let's go! And we don't have to search for a babysitter for Max, Sam is taking care of him since Alec is going to be late tonight!" Isabelle called up the stairs. She looked at her iPhone to check the phone and noticed it was already six. "Jace let's go!"

Jace rushed down the stairs, his hair more styled now than it was before. "Did you say Sam was babysitting him? As in Sam who was studying with Alec?"

"Yeah, apparently they're done and Alec is just fooling around with Magnus. Remind me later to text him to pick Max up from Sam's house," she said, walking out the door. "Are you coming or not?"

Jace walked out the door behind Isabelle, grabbing his car keys. "Let's go," he said, and the two siblings got in the car to go to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise, very soon we will get to the next day. But hey, a chapter with Max is next, how nice! And maybe some hints about Sam's character as well. :3 So, see you next chapter, and please comment, I'll even take bad ones.


	11. Visiting Sam's Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter is up this fast! Well, this is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it's a new chapter obviously! A curse because my wrist is actually causing me a lot of pain (which happens every so often, nothing to worry about), so I probably will not get the next chapter up as fast. Sorry, but that's the way it's gotta be. But, to make up for my who-knows-how-long next chapter, I give you both a Max POV and a 3000 word chapter! I hope you like it.

"So you're nine years old right?" Sam asked Max, and he nodded enthusiastically. They had left the mansion and were now on the road to Sam's apartment.

"Uh-huh. Alec says I'm the smartest kid in my class since I skipped two grades," Max commented, looking around the car. He saw several books and a sketch journal in the back seat. The radio was playing some rock song, one Max recognized from school. "I've also never ridden in the front seat. Usually my siblings sit up front."

Sam laughed as they turned into a parking lot. Max looked around to see an old run-down building in front of the space where Sam parked. "So kid, this is where I live. Stick close alright? There's a lot of bad people living here," Sam warned, getting out of the car. Max followed them and walked right beside them.

"So why do you live here if bad people also live here?" Max asked, but his question was answered in silence as he saw Sam's face became a blank expression.

"Alright Max, this is my apartment. Let me go in first and you follow, because Regina, my pet snake, is probably mad at me and she'll like you better if she doesn't notice you at first," Sam warned him, and Max nodded. He definitely didn't want to be bitten by a poisonous snake.

Sam unlocked the door and walked in, Max right behind them. "Regina, don't be pissed, and I'll give you some extra rats," Sam called through the house, and Max looked around at the new sight.

The first thing Max noticed was all the pictures on their fireplace mantle. They all had pictures of younger-looking Sams, some with a snake Max thought to be Regina, some by theirselves, and one single photo in the very back with a very young Sam who looked to be about Max's age holding a small baby.

"Regina! Hey, no! Don't bite me, I don't have any medicine with me right now! Regina- oh don't take that tone with me Regina! We've discussed this, I might be late sometimes! Hey, shape your attitude up right now, we have a guest!" Max heard Sam say in the other room, and they finally came out of what looked like to be a spare bedroom holding a snake.

"Max, this irritated mess of reptile is my snake, Regina," they said, holding the snake out to Max. The snake did seem to have an irritated expression, which seemed funny to Max, since snakes really didn't have faces did they? The snake hissed at Max and flicked its tongue out, which also kind of scared Max. He had never actually been this close to a snake before.

"Regina, we do not hiss at guests, no matter how annoyed we may be at owners!" Sam scolded the snake. "That's it, you're going back in your cage. If you can't be nice to Max, then you don't get to stay out anymore. Hold on Max, I'll just be right out," they said, taking the snake back into the bedroom. Max decided to take this opportunity to look at the strange photo a little closer.

The small baby looked to only be about a couple days old, or that's what Max thought. It also had a pink baby outfit on, so it was probably a girl. Sam seemed so happy in this photo since they were looking at the little baby, and Sam even looked a little more like a girl than they did now. Max heard the door open from the bedroom again and hopped back, feeling a little guilty at the snooping.

"Alright, Regina is taken care of and she won't be causing any more trouble tonight. I've got tv, well, only a couple channels really. I've got a massive movie collection though, and the wifi password is written down on that sticky note on the computer over there. You hungry? I can make dinner really fast if you'd like," Sam commented, looking at Max. He nodded his head at the hungry part; he hadn't eaten since lunch today and it was already 6:45.

"What would you like? I can make macaroni, my little- I mean, I used to like eating it as a kid. Oh wait, I forgot, you don't like macaroni, do you? How about some frozen pizzas then? I've got cheese ones if that sounds good," Sam suggested, and Max grinned.

"That sounds great! Mom usually makes me eat gross stuff like broccoli and cauliflower. How did you know I don't like macaroni though?" Max asked, since he didn't remember telling them about what he liked to eat. Sam laughed again.

"You're part of the Lightwood family, right? Not only is your family rich, if you do a lot of digging you can find out anything on anyone. I like research, so I decided to look up your family. You want to come help me make the pizzas?" Sam asked, and Max was surprised at the request. Hardly any of his siblings ever asked if he wanted to help, even Alec, because he felt it was too "dangerous" for Max to be in the kitchen. Max was beginning to realize that Sam was much different from Alec.

"Of course! My siblings never let me help cook," Max replied, and Sam chuckled a little at his response.

"Well, if you don't know what you're doing, then it can be pretty dangerous, trust me. I remember when I was ten-" Sam started, but stopped talking when they started listening to what they were saying. Max wanted to hear the story though.

"What? What happened when you were ten?" Max pried, and Sam still had that blank look on their face. All of a sudden however, Sam looked at Max with a smile that seemed to be fake to Max.

"Max, would you go in the kitchen and grab the pizzas from the freezer? There's a small stool in the kitchen if you can't reach it, alright? I've got to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Sam said, and they started quickly walking to the bathroom. Max was really confused at this turn of events, and even more confused at Sam's reaction. However, he did as he was told and went to the kitchen to try to grab the pizzas. Max found he was too short though, and he had to grab the stool. Even standing on the stool however, he could barely reach the pizzas that were all the way in the back of the freezer on the very top row. He had almost reached them when he heard a loud noise outside that sounded strangely like a gunshot which surprised the nine-year-old, causing Max to fall from the stool with a loud thud.

"Max? Max, are you alright?" Sam's voice called through the apartment, and they appeared around the corner running into the kitchen to see the boy on the ground.

"Max, are you hurt? What happened?" Sam started asking, and Max attempted to stand up, only to find that he had twisted his ankle really badly and fell back down.

"Ow! I think I twisted my ankle Sam," he complained, and he heard Sam sigh before he felt arms lift him up onto the counter.

"Let me see. Your left one right? Does it hurt when I do this?" Sam asked, picking up his left leg and twisting his ankle. Max felt pain shoot up his leg, and he grimaced.

"Yep, looks like you twisted it. I don't think it's serious, it looks like a minor twist, that's all. Good thing I keep Ace bandages everywhere in this apartment," Sam commented, reaching above Max into another cabinet. They pulled out a skin-colored bandage and some clips and set them down beside Max before reaching to grab a chair and sit down in it.

"So, what did you do to fall?" Sam asked him, and Max thought back before he fell. He felt Sam's hands start wrapping his ankle up, and he tried hard not to move his leg.

"Well, I heard that loud noise, almost like a gun going off, and it scared me I guess," Max answered, and he saw Sam nod.

"Yeah, I heard that too. That was just a car backfiring though, nothing to be afraid of. It happens all the time around here. There, that should do it," Sam said, putting the final clip in place. "Not my best work, but it'll last."

Max nodded and tried to hop down off the counter, but was stopped when Sam picked him up almost effortlessly instead. "Oh no, you aren't walking right now. Come on, I'll let you sit on the couch while I get dinner ready," they said, carrying Max to the grey couch in the middle of the living room. It was right in front of the fireplace (which Max was beginning to suspect was fake since he saw it had no chimney), and Max had a perfect view of both the tv and the strange picture of Sam and the little girl.

"Now, I'm going to go put those pizzas in the oven, and then I'll come back and you can read this new manga I got. You look like a manga person, and it just so happens I have a new Naruto book that just came out in my normal bookstore that has your name written all over it," Sam said, looking at Max when they said it. Max could feel his face lighting up in excitement.

"Really?! You actually have the new issue?! You're the best Sam!" Max cheered, and he heard Sam chuckle as they walked back into the kitchen. He heard them messing around with the stove, and he turned his attention to the tv that was sitting in front of him.

Sam was right; they didn't have many channels. And all the channels Max liked to watch had old reruns of different shows, so Max out on Avatar the Last Airbender, something he could tolerate rewatching. It didn't take him long however to start wondering about the strange photo again. Who was the little baby in it? And where was she now?

"Avatar the Last Airbender, very good choice. I love that show. Here's the manga I promised you could read Max," Sam said, surprising Max. He didn't even hear them walk back into the living room.

Max took the manga and saw that it was the one he had been wanting I get earlier that day. He had lost interest in the book though since he had a bigger mystery about a photo instead. He watched Sam sit down in the chair beside the couch and pull out their phone, probably texting Alec their address. They then took out an old notebook and started writing what looked like either an English essay or a short story to Max.

"Sam?" Max asked, and Sam didn't even look up from their journal to answer Max.

"Yeah Max?"

"Who's that little baby girl in that photo up there?"

Max watched Sam stiffen again, finally realizing that maybe he shouldn't have asked about her. He saw Sam relax after a few moments, and Max didn't think he would ever get a reply.

"That's no one you need to concern yourself with. She's just someone I don't get to see much anymore," Sam finally answered, and Max nodded taking the hint to drop the subject. At that moment, he hear the timer ding for their pizzas.

"I'll be right back, alright," Sam said, placing the journal down on the floor and racing to the kitchen. From the angle Max was at, Sam could only see a few words. Mostly small words like "school" and "black." But Max also saw his brother's name, and he wondered what Sam could be writing.

"Here you go, a cheese pizza just for you. Alec just texted me and said he'll be here in about half an hour, so just sit tight, alright?" Sam said, and Max nodded, chewing the bite of pizza he had just put in his mouth that he could feel burning the roof of his mouth. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that he had already been there for two hours!

"Sam, thanks for watching me tonight," Max said, and Sam looked up from their journal where they had started writing again. They had a puzzled look on their face which disappeared quickly, and Max wondered if he had just imagined it.

"Of course. What else was I going to do, leave you in a big empty house by yourself? And besides, it's not like I had anything important planned tonight anyway," Sam replied, looking back at their writing. They obviously didn't like a sentence they had just written down, because Sam marked through a long line of words on the page.

The two ate their dinner in silence, waiting for Alec to come get Max. Max's ankle was beginning to hurt a little more, and he started wondering if Sam might have some pain medication. At that moment, the buzzer sounded by the door.

Sam got up and pressed a button by the speaker. "Who is it?" they asked, and Max was impressed by the speaker. Who knew you could have a speaker to talk to other people outside by your door?

"Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood. We bring apologies for earlier and to take the 9-year-old off your hands," Max heard a guy's voice say, and he wondered who was Magnus and why his brother needed to apologize to Sam.

Sam pressed another button by the speaker which allowed Alec to come in the building apparently, because a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sam opened it and Max saw his brother and a sparkly guy outside of it.

"Alec!" Max called, happy to finally see his brother after such a long day. Alec stepped into the apartment, the sparkly guy who Max thought was Magnus came in after him. Sam shut the door and walked over to where Max was sitting. They picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to his brother.

"We had a small accident in the kitchen with a stool and a loud noise which startled your brother. His ankle is only twisted, but I would suggest you keep him off of it for a few days. Maybe take him to a doctor if his pain gets worse. Oh, and I fed him dinner, he had a cheese pizza. We had a great time, and don't hesitate to call me again to babysit. I like kids actually, and I could always use the money," Sam rattled off, handing Max to his older brother. His ankle was starting to feel a little worse, and he couldn't help but grimace.

"Max, you want some pain medicine to help your ankle? If your brother doesn't object, I can give you some Tylenol," Sam suggested, and Max nodded. They ran off in the direction of the bathroom and Alec set Max down on the chair closest to him.

"Are you Magnus?" Max asked the sparkly teen, and he nodded. Max couldn't get over how much he looked like an anime character!

"I am the fabulous Magnus Bane. And sorry for keeping your brother, after we studied for a bit we ate dinner, had dessert, dropped a friend of mine off at his house, got lost thanks to Alec, and finally got here," Magnus replied, and Max nodded. He could understand how directionally challenged his brother was after Alec got lost in a small corn maze once.

"Here you go Max, I just happened to have Tylenol in liquid form. I will warn you though, it'll probably make you a little sleepy," Sam said, walking back into the living room with the bottle in their hand. Max nodded, and Sam poured the medicine into a small cup. They gave it to Max who drank it all in one gulp, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"Thanks Sam for babysitting him again. I'll have your money tomorrow, I promise. And Ragnor apologizes for making you mad earlier, and all three of us thank you for paying for our meal. How was your salad?" Alec replied, and Max was a little confused. He didn't even see a salad in the car.

"What salad? Oh you mean the one I ordered? I always order a salad for this old lady who runs this book store whenever I go to Taki's, because she loves their salads. I love getting them for her because she always has a new book for me, and sometimes she just gives them to me. She's a really sweet old lady," Sam said, and maybe it was a trick of the light, but Max thought he saw his brother's face have a flabbergasted expression. Maybe Max was just getting sleepy; that medicine was kicking in fast.

"Alright, well we better be going. Max looks like he's about to fall asleep," Magnus commented, and Max nodded sluggishly. He realized at that moment that he still had Sam's book.

"Oh, your book-" he started to say, but Sam cut him off.

"Why don't you borrow it for a few days? I've got plenty of books to read recently, and I've got a lot of homework to finish. So just return it later, alright? And Alec, you left your book in my car," Sam offered, and they handed Alec back his old book he reread often. Alec thanked them, but Max still could not get over that Sam was just going to let him borrow their new manga book.

"Thanks Sam," he thanked, and the last thing he saw before the medicine knocked him out was Sam smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to recap, it might take a little extra time to finish the next chapter because of my stupid wrist. But, I honestly hope you really liked this chapter, and I swear the next chapter will focus more on Alec and Magnus ON A NEW DAY (hallelujah) and their relationship. And I did promise more development on Sam's character, so how did I do? I'll take all comments, even criticism! See you next chapter (man I wanna make a Cowboy Bebop reference here.....)


	12. Another School Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am like really really REALLY sorry for being so late with this chapter, and I feel really guilty for not having the next chapter up when I said it would be up. I've just been having some problems with my wrist lately, more so than usual, and I might have to go to the hospital to get it checked out (sorry in advance for any delays that might have in the future). I've also been having some issues at home, so that kinda caused me not to want to write much. But, I managed to write some fluff, just because I feel so stressed I just needed some Malec fluff and I couldn't find any that I really wanted to read (even though there is a lot out there that's really good, much better than my own I think). Please forgive me for being so late with this chapter, and you are the absolute best readers for putting up with my nonexistent writing schedule.

"Isabelle Lightwood and Jonathan Herondale, get your asses over here right now," Alec yelled down the hallway. This was the first time he'd seen them all day, and it was already third period!

Isabelle and Jace turned around, both of them with a sheepish look on their faces. "Yes wonderful brother of mine?" Isabelle asked, trying to be cute to get on Alec's good side. It wasn't working.

"Could one of you maybe explain to me WHY you thought it was a good idea to force Max onto Sam while you two fooled around at a party and got drunk?! And on a Wednesday of all days!" Alec scolded them, and Jace flashed that smile that usually made any girl swoon.

"Well, seeing as we're good siblings, at least we did find a babysitter for him instead of leaving him alone like last time. And it was with your new friend, Sam, too, and she seemed-" he started, but stopped when a textbook rebounded off his head.

"It pronouns idiot! It! Not she, it! Does the book wound help get it through your thick head?!" Alec heard Sam yell behind him, and Alec turned to see Sam glaring at Jace. He also saw Magnus behind them, laughing up a storm at the book being thrown at Jace's head.

"So Blondie, you felt it necessary to push a nine-year-old kid on a person you just met today? Very smart, for an idiot," Magnus teased, putting his arm around Alec's shoulders. Alec could feel the stares creating holes on his back, but he tried to ignore them. Magnus kissed Alec's forehead which made Alec blush at the public display.

"Hello again darling," Magnus purred in Alec's ear, and Alec could feel his face turning as red as a fire engine.

"H-hey Magnus," he stuttered, and he noticed Isabelle and Jace trying to slip away while he was distracted by his glittery boyfriend. They didn't get very far however, because Sam blocked their path.

"I believe your brother was about to start yelling at you siblings," it said, and Isabelle and Jace started backing away from Sam. Alec did have to admit, it's face was really scary-looking.

"Why the hell would you leave our little brother with a person you hardly know?! Yes, Sam seems nice and I trust it completely, but for all you know Sam could have been a mass murderer!" Alec yelled at Isabelle and Jace, and the two siblings looked at the ground sheepishly.

"But, Alec-" Jace started, but Alec glared at him. Jace shut his mouth at Alec's glare, and Alec turned toward Sam.

"Sam, Isabelle and Jace here will be paying you for babysitting Max. Let's see, your average rate is seven dollars, right? And you babysat for about four hours? Well, as punishment for Isabelle and Jace forcing our little brother on you, they'll each pay you for four hours at $15 an hour, so you each will pay Sam here 60 bucks. And have it to Sam by Friday," Alec scolded, and the two siblings nodded. Sam looked surprised at his punishment.

"No, really, I'm fine with seven dollars an hour-" it started to say, but this time Magnus spoke up.

"Oh no, I think this is a perfect punishment for them Sam. They shouldn't just force kids on you, even if you are a babysitter," Magnus commented, and Alec nodded in agreement. They watched Sam blush slightly, getting flustered.

"Well, thanks, really. Uh, I gotta get to class, I'll see you later Alec, Magnus. Bye!" Sam stuttered, and Alec was happy to see a small smile on Sam's face before it ran off. Isabelle and Jace followed after it to run to their classes, Alec guessed.

"Darling, I have a request to ask you," Magnus asked as the two walked to math. Alec blushed at the "darling" used.

"Yes Magnus?" he asked, looking up at his sparkly boyfriend. Magnus chucked at his pink cheeks.

"Would you like to go on a proper date this Saturday? Maybe to the movies or something? Just you and me, no siblings, no Ragnor, no Sam even," Magnus offered, and Alec grinned.

"Of course, I would love to. Oh, and Magnus-" Alec started, but stopped. Magnus knew he wanted to say something else, but he couldn't figure out the dark-haired boy's expression.

"Yes darling?" Magnus asked as the two stopped outside their math class. A couple of students rushed in, hoping not to be late to class.

"Ireallylikeyou," Alec rushed to say, kissing him on the cheek, and ran inside the classroom. Magnus was frozen for a few minutes as he realized what his perfect boyfriend had said (and done), and he blushed when he realized what had happened. Magnus walked into the classroom just as the bell rang, wondering how he had ever gotten such an adorable boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason why Sam is called it and not they is because I was informed that I was using the pronouns wrong (thanks so much for correcting me!). I'll probably go back and change all the other misused pronouns soon. But again, you guys are the absolute best for continuing to read this story even though I update at the most random times (seriously, I am like sooo sorry for this fact). I won't make any promises for the next chapter however, because I tend to have an idea in my head about what should be next then change it the next day, so I have no idea what type of shipping it might be next. I might actually go back into the Clace side for a bit, so just bear with me for a bit, and thank you so much. As always, comments are always welcomed with a party with lots of glitter!


	13. Annoying Herondales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about this, a chapter already! And 1500 hits, thanks a lot! So good news, nothing serious about my wrist, it's just overuse again (*sigh* stupid AP classes). I had a great idea, which is where this chapter spawned from. If you have time, go and check out my newest story I've uploaded "Malec Movie Day". It's a whole 800 words with Malec and fluffiness. See you at the bottom of the chapter!

As Jace walked down the hallway, he wondered about the strange girl that he had just become interested in. Clary was so much more different than the other girls he fooled around with. Those others were more self-centered, and a lot taller. Clary was really short, with fire-red hair, and she seemed really cautious, especially around her brother. Maybe Sam knew more about Sebastion than it was letting on?

"Hey Jace," two female voices called from behind him, and he turned around to see two girls from his next class walking up to him. They were both really pretty, both cheerleaders and skinny, but Jace still couldn't stop thinking about Clary. What was up with his mind today?

"Jace, how did you like the party last night?" the brown-haired one asked. Helen, that was her name! The one with the mole right beside her nose.

Jace shrugged at the question. "I guess it was alright. I've been to better though, and there wasn't much alcohol. And the guy picked really lame songs," Jace responded, thinking back to last night. Even Isabelle said that it wasn't a very good party.

Helen shrugged. "Lacey is having another party Friday night at her place. I can promise you that it'll be much better than that lame one from last night," Helen offered, the blonde-haired girl nodding her head. "You can bring Isabelle too if you'd like," she suggested, and Jace nodded. He looked up and noticed a head of red hair ducking into a classroom, and he spoke fast to chase after Clary.

"We'll think about it, thanks. I gotta go do something before class, so if I'm late just tell Rease that I had to go to the bathroom," Jace told the girls, and he started running toward the classroom. "Thanks!" he called to the stunned girls.

Jace ducked into the classroom he saw the red-haired girl go into. As he walked in, he noticed it was a very empty room, like there hadn't been a class in it for years. The only sign of someone using it was the old copy of "A Tale of Two Cities." He walked over to the desk and opened the cover to see an inscription written in it to a Tessa Gray.

"What-what are you doing in here?" Jace heard someone stutter behind him. He turned around to see Clary by a closet door, looking worried as always. However, she seemed a little battered.

Clary's lip was split, and she looked a lot paler than usual. She had a black eye, and when she moved her hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, Jace could see the shallow cuts on her palms. As she walked towards him, he could see a slight limp in her right leg, like she had twisted it badly. Jace could feel the anger swelling up in him at her injuries.

"What happened to you?" Jace asked, blunt as usual. However, he mentally kicked himself for being so straight-forward. He noticed Clary biting her bottom lip, like he was nervous about something.

"N-nothing. I just fell down some stairs, that's all," Clary responded, walking quickly over to the desk. She picked up her book and walked over to the window, where she sat on a chair there. "You didn't answer my question though. What are you doing in here?"

Jace chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing, Clary," he said, still not convinced that stairs could hurt her. Clary blushed, a slight pink that only made her hair stand out more.

"No reason. I just like to read in here, and sometimes sketch," Clary defended herself, glaring at Jace. He grinned at her reaction.

"I came in here to talk with you. Your brother kind of got in the way last time," he commented, and he watched Clary's face become almost as white as the clouds in the sky. "Okay, so what's the deal with talking about Sebastian?" Jace thought.

"My brother is just...protective of me, that's all," Clary said, her eyes darting to the ground. She set her book beside her and picked at her nails. All signs Jace knew that she was nervous. All of a sudden, something clicked in his mind.

"Sebastian didn't do this to you, did he?" Jace asked, gesturing at the cuts and bruises. He watched the girl freeze, and Jace felt the anger grow in his chest.

"Clary, tell me the truth. Did your brother do this to you?" Jace demanded. Clary stayed frozen without looking at Jace.

"Clary. Yes or no," Jace demanded. Clary's head shot up.

"It's none of your business Jace. I've got to go to class," Clary snapped. She picked up her book and started walking past Jace, leaving him dumbfounded in the empty classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who caught the little extra thing in this chapter? Thought some of you might like that. So, next chapter I'm thinking might be Clary's POV, I'm not sure. But, I shall hurry up with the next chapter. I'm sorry for ruining some of your lives with the story, it's just kind if my writing style XD See you later, Space Cowboy (sorry, wrong show/book....)


	14. Abusive Brothers Are Scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to make up for that short chapter, here's a slightly longer chapter! And trust me, that title will make more sense in this one. I had said that I might do a Clary chapter, but the more I thought about it (and rewrote it), the more my mind wanted another Sam chapter. Um, that's about it, so thanks for reading, and see you at the bottom!

As I walked out of the bathroom, I ran into a small red-haired person. I stumbled back a little, but the other person wasn't so lucky. She fell on the ground, dropping a few books out of her arms.

"I'm sorry, that's completely my fault," I started to say, but when I looked up again, I saw it was Clary Morgenstern, the girl Jace had a crush on. Not only was she racing through the hallways (which was unusual by itself, she's a very big stickler of the rules), but her face looked battered. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw the black eye.

"Woah, Clary, what happened?" I asked, and I noticed her confused expression.

"How do you know my name?" she responded, and I sighed. I may know everyone, but I forget that everyone doesn't know me. The wallflower is still unnoticed.

"I'm Sam. I'm a year above you, your brother's in my math class. Your father teaches my art class. Any of this ringin' a bell?" I snapped. Nice job Sam, next thing to work on is your attitude.

Clary looked down at her books, her expression sheepish. "Yeah, uh, sorry Sam, momentary brain lapse. Um, thank you for helping me with my books, and I'll just be going now-" she started to say, but I cut her off by raising my hand in a "stop" motion.

"You didn't answer my question Clary. What happened to you?" I asked again, determined to get some answers. I'm nothing but persistent.

Clary started stuttering, trying to get her answer out fast. "N-nothing happened, I just f-f-fell down some st-stairs, that's all," she managed to stutter, and I rolled my eyes at her excuse.

"You'll have to do better than that honey. I've fallen and been pushed down stairs multiple times, I've lived with the injuries. That looks like you were punched," I mentioned, motioning at the black eye. "And those cuts look like you fell on your hands on concrete."

Clary glared at me, and she opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by a male's voice.

"Clarissa! Why aren't you in class? Father will be very angry to hear that you're skipping," the male's voice called, and I glanced behind Clary to see Sebastian walking toward us. I looked back at Clary to see her face had gone pale, and she took a deep breath and put on a fake smile, turning around to face her brother.

"I-I was just going to the restroom, and the bell rang and Sam here ran into me. She helped me pick up my books, so now we're both going to go get late passes and go to class," Clary lied, and I didn't feel the need to correct her on pronoun usage at this moment. Instead, I nodded, going along with the obvious lie that Clary was spinning.

"Oh, well, thank you, uh, Sam was it? Thank you Sam for helping my sister, but I will take care of her now. You better hurry though, you don't want to be too late to your class," Sebastian suggested, and my skin crawled at the nauseating sweet smile he was giving me. I hated people who thought charm was all they needed to get through life. However, I gritted my teeth and gave a sickening sweet smile of my own, nodded my head, and walked down the hallway a little bit, ducking into an empty classroom. I wanted to get more information about Sebastian and Clary, and so I opened the door a little bit to hear their conversation.

"Clarissa," I heard Sebastian say. "Why would you lie to me? Were you skipping class? I know how much you hate your third period. I won't tell Father if you were."

I heard Clary pause, obviously choosing her words before she spoke. "I-I wasn't lying Sebastian, I promise! I really did get tied up in the bathroom, and I didn't realize how much time had passed," I heard her protest, and Sebastian sighed.

"Clarissa, you know how much I hate liars. Now I'll have to punish you, and you know how much I hate that," I heard Sebastian say, and then a bang rang through the empty hallway as something hit the lockers. I opened the door a little more to see Clary on the floor, blood coming out of a cut on her forehead and a few cuts on her cheek. I looked at what I could see of the lockers and saw a slight dent where Clary's head had hit it.

"Now, are you skipping?" I heard Sebastian say, and I saw his face closer to Clary's, his nose almost touching his as he spoke calmly in her face. My blood boiled as I realized that the reason Clary had all the cuts was because of Sebastian.

"I promise Sebastian, I was going to class right away!" Clary still protested, and I silently applauded the girl's resistance. That stopped however as Sebastian stood up and kicked his sister in the stomach.

Clary doubled over, and I could hear the loud gasp as she struggled to catch her breath. I wanted so badly to go kick Sebastian in the balls, but that would probably be worse for Clary. Instead, I silently prayed to whatever spiritual being was in the sky for somebody to come help Clary. My prayers were answered as I heard footsteps walking down the hallway. My blood chilled again though as I realized who it was.

"Sebastian, what are you doing to Clarissa?" Valentine asked, and I cursed whatever god was making fun of my prayers of goodness. There was no way I could help Clary now.

"Father, Clarissa was lying to me and skipping class, so I felt she needed some punishment to get her back on the right track," Sebastian answered, and I felt like spitting in his face. There was a slight pause, and Valentine spoke up again.

"Clarissa, my daughter, I thought you knew better! We do not lie to each other in this family, and we all need a good education to help each other in the future. Now Sebastian, I think you have done enough right now, we shall deal with her when we get home. I shall escort Clarissa to class, and you, my son, should get back to your own class. Clarissa, come along," Valentine said, helping Clary to her feet. "And Sebastian, next time don't punish her in the middle of the hallway. We shouldn't allow our private matters to be settled in a public place."

"Yes Father," Sebastian responded, looking down at his feet as he was scolded. Sebastian waited in the hallway until Valentine and Clary were gone, or until their footsteps were gone. He then turned around and walked into the men's restroom.

As for me, I closed the door to the empty classroom and slid down to the floor. I closed my eyes, but opened them almost immediately as Clary's beaten face flashed before me. I felt the guilt almost immediately, but I also felt the fear. The fear that this had not been the first time, and would probably not e the last.

And with that thought, I shivered and became scared for Clary. For even the wallflower couldn't do anything for her this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Sebastian's a huge dick. I hope you hate him, because if you don't, I have pretty much failed as a writer. Next chapter (I hope) will focus more on Malec, maybe I'll just skip to Saturday already. So, that's about it, thanks for reading so far, and comments are ALWAYS welcomed. Oh, is anyone going (oh has gone) to Warped Tour? I'm just curious, because I haven't been and I'm debating whether I want to go this year or not. See you next chapter!


	15. A Saturday Tutoring Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sooooo sorry for not updating before now. I hope everyone had a good Easter, or if you're like me and am not Christian, I hope you had a good random Sunday. If the rest of your family is Christian though an celebrates Easter (like mine), I hope you got a good meal out of it! So I've had a pretty bad case of writer's block for the past couple f days, so that's why I haven't updated lately. Uh, I did say that this chapter might be Malec, buuutttttt my mind changed (sorry), so it's another Sam chapter. But we see more of Lexi, yay! I hope you guys enjoy, and I hope to have the next chapter up very very VERY soon.

For Sam, Saturdays were the best days in the world, even if it meant that she was stuck tutoring people, and Lexi knew it was her favorite day of the week too. Even if she had to finish a five-page paper on the archangel Gabriel for her English class.

"So, instead of saying 'Gabriel was the best angel,' you should say 'Gabriel is the best angel.' This way, you're still in the present tense in your essay, while keeping the sentence the same. Oh, and essays, unless they're supposed to be biased, shouldn't have opinions in them, because Gabriel might be the best angel to you because you're doing the paper on him, but to someone who was researching, say Michael, Gabriel might be the worst angel ever. Does that make sense?" Sam lectured Lexi, making marks on Lexi's paper in red pen. Lexi was not the best English student, so Sam tried to help her out any way she could.

"Yeah, a little bit. Thanks for helping me Sam," Lexi said, looking at all the marks Sam was making. She couldn't believe how many mistakes she had made writing the paper, and the blue marks for suggestions Sam made rivaled the amount of red marks for mistakes.

"By the way, why are you writing about angels in your English class?" Sam asked, and Lexi shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know. We're reading about theology for some reason, and my teacher is making us compare different angelic or mythical beings in each religion that many people know about. I just got lucky and got the archangel Gabriel. We have to write a five-page paper on the mythical being and whether the thing or person is supposed to be evil or good in human eyes," Lexi replied. She honestly could not understand why they were studying theology in an English class.

"Well, I've finished marking up your paper. Number one on my list is that you need a dictionary. Go buy one. Number two on my list is that you might need a little more research. Go a little more in depth behind the Catholic views of Gabriel instead of rambling about how much of a dick he is in Supernatural," Sam suggested, and Lexi looked away sheepishly. She had gotten distracted by the demon killings on tv when writing the paper.

"Thanks again Sam. I know I took up a bunch of your Saturday," Lexi thanked Sam, but her friend just shrugged.

"Nah, it's not like I had anything better to do. And besides, I like marking up papers about mistakes. It makes me feel both useful and like a huge asshole that can get away with being an ass. It's a very nice feeling," it said, and Lexi laughed.

"Of course. Hey, do you want me to go buy you some ice cream? They're selling some down the street over there. Why in the middle of fall is anyone's guess, but whatever," Lexi offered, pointing at the red ice cream cart. San shrugged, and Lexi took that as a yes.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute with some chocolate ice cream for you. Be right back," she cheered, and she grabbed her wallet and walked over to the cart. She bought chocolate ice cream for Sam and a scoop of vanilla for her. She figured she could eat some of Sam's if she got tired of plain vanilla.

As Lexi was walking back, she noticed Sam was talking to a little boy. He was crying and Sam was trying to comfort him. As Lexi grew closer to them, she heard Sam giving reassurance to the little kid.

"Hey, listen, we'll find your mom, I promise. Do you like chocolate ice cream? My friend Lexi should be back soon with some, and you can eat that while we search for her, alright?" Sam suggested to the boy, and it noticed Lexi watching then a few steps away. "Look, there she is now. Lexi, could you please give my ice cream to him?"

Lexi wordlessly handed the little boy the cup of ice cream, and he timidly took the cup and started eating it. As he started to calm down, Sam started to ask the kid questions.

"Now, what's your name? Is it Tommy? Billy? Richard?" Sam asked, saying names to get the kid talking. The little boy shook his head at all three of the names.

"My *hiccup* name is *hiccup* Luther," the little boy hiccuped, trying to stop crying. Sam smiled.

"Luther, huh? Well Luther, you look like you're 8 years old," Sam replied, and Luther shook his head yes. "8 year olds should be strong then. I promise you we will find you mom, and then you can go home and have dinner with her soon, alright?"

Luther nodded again, seeming to get a little bit happier. Lexi didn't think that it made matters worse that he was eating ice cream too.

The three walked around the park, asking everyone if they knew his mother. Everyone shook their heads no, and Lexi was starting to get a little discouraged at this fact.

"Sam," she whispered, and Sam looked at her.

"What?" it whispered back, and Lexi grimaced.

"What if we don't find this kid's mother?" she asked, and Sam frowned.

"We will," it replied, sounding a little angry. Lexi was surprised at how annoyed it sounded.

"But what if we don't? It's already 3 in the afternoon," Lexi said, gesturing at her Supernatural watch. The hands were pointing at just past 3.

"Then I'll take him to the police station and stay with him there, and if they can't find his mother, I'll take him somewhere safe until I can find another of his relatives," Sam snapped, and Lexi shrank back, afraid at this twist in it's mood.

The three walked around for another half hour, asking everyone again if they had seen his mother. Finally, someone did mention that they had seen a frantic woman running toward the park's fountain.

"That has to be his mother!" Sam said, and Luther cheered. He had long since finished his ice cream, and he still had chocolate around his mouth. Lexi thought he looked really cute, but thought that his mother wouldn't appreciate him having food on his face.

"Come here Luther, let me wipe this off of you," she said, and the little boy looked at her strangely.

"Okay," he replied, coming closer to her. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a tissue to wipe off the boy's face.

"Come on, hurry up Lexi! I want to get Luther to his mother quickly!" Sam whined, impatient as always. Lexi chuckled at Sam's annoyance.

"Alright, alright. There Luther, all done. You can walk again now," she said, but Luther plopped his butt on the ground.

"I'm tired," he whined, and Sam sighed.

"Fine," it said, and it picked Luther up and placed the little boy on it's shoulders like it was a lightweight backpack instead of a living little child. "Hold on tight now," it said, and Luther laughed loudly at the ride. Lexi, Sam, and Luther on Sam's shoulders all walked to the park's center where they saw a woman asking around for a child.

"Please, have you seen my child? He's 8 years old, his name is Luther-" she was saying, but Luther cut her off.

"Mommy!" he yelled, and Sam placed him down so that he could run to his mother. She spotted him and ran toward her son, picking him up into a big hug

"Luther! Don't ever run off like that again, you scared me!" she scolded the boy, and Luther looked at the ground sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. These nice people helped me though! That one with short hair is Sam, and the other one is Lexi," he said, pointing at the two in turn. Lexi felt her heart grow a little at the heartwarming meeting.

"I can't thank you two enough for helping him. What do you want as a reward, I'll even pay you-" the mother started to say, but this time Sam cut her off.

"No, no thank you. I'm just happy that we were able to find you. The only reward you can give us is to never lose him again, not even purposefully, no matter what he does in his life," it said, and Lexi was a little confused at this request. So was the mother.

"Um, alright. Thank you both anyway," she said, and she grabbed her son's hand. "Come on Luther, let's go home."

Lexi and Sam stood by the fountain, watching the two get in a cab and drive away. Lexi finally decided to ask Sam about the strange request.

"What was that all about? How do you lose someone purposefully?" Lexi asked, looking at Sam. Sam shrugged.

"Losing purposefully means like kicking them out or purposefully leaving them in a crowded area of the mall. I just have a feeling that one day that kid is going to do something terrible in his mother's eyes, and now at least the mother will feel guilt if she kicks Luther out. Maybe it's how close his name is to Lucifer? I don't know. I just know that I don't want anyone to have to go through-" Sam started to say, but trailed off at the end. Lexi sighed, knowing exactly what this was about.

"Trust me, that woman is nothing like your mother," Lexi suggested, and Sam's head snapped around to glare at Lexi.

"I didn't say anything about my mother Alexandria. And you know I don't like people bringing her up! It was just a gut feeling, and you know how I feel about my gut choices. Now, I have to go. I need to get home and do some homework so that way I can babysit tomorrow. I'll see you later," it snapped, and Lexi was flabbergasted at Sam using her full name. It only used her full name if Lexi hit a really bad nerve. Lexi watched Sam go and catch a cab, and Lexi wondered what had happened recently to make Sam so touchy about it's mother.

"Oh well," Lexi thought. "I'll find out later."

Lexi then gathered her belongings and headed the opposite way toward the college campus where she shared a dorm with her best friend, Maia. On the way back, Lexi bought some chocolate truffles. Maia had seemed a little upset after breaking up with her boyfriend Jordan, so maybe these would cheer her up. Lexi only wished that she could give Sam some chocolate and make her feel better instantly too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you get the picture by now. Sam really likes dealing with kids. I've been trying to get that across, so I hope this finally gets across to all of you. The next chapter will absolutely, positively be Malec (yay!). But, it might be a few days before it gets uploaded. Remember those French kids that I mentioned in another AN that I was complaining about? Well, they get here tomorrow, and will be here for two weeks (sorry, but I will be happy when they're gone. I have planned this so much, my head hurts). So, it might be a couple days. But, as always I will try to get the chapter up as quickly as possible. Comments are always welcomed, and thanks for reading!


	16. A Malec Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I am soooooo sorry for this month-long wait for this chapter! Please forgive me! I've just been really sick for the past few days and stressing out a lot due to school and make-up work, plus I'm trying to get into this writer's workshop this summer, AND on top of everything else, my drama teacher is taking a play I wrote and having her Drama 3 kids perform it. So, I am so sorry for this long wait, and thank you for putting up with me! And, just like I promised, a Malec date (which is having to be split into two parts, so I'm sorry about that too).

As Sam and Lexi had their study session, Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane went on a date in New York. Alec didn't understand why, but when he got weird stares from strangers when he walked down the street holding his boyfriend's hand, he didn't care about the people judging him.

"Alec, I thought we could go eat and then go to the movies, if that was alright. Of course, we don't have to go to the movies, in fact we could always-" Magnus was babbling, but Alec cut him off with a kiss on the glittery teen's lips. Which effectively shut Magnus up, as Alec had planned.

"That's fine Magnus. Now, where did you want to eat at?" Alec asked, chuckling at the surprised look on Magnus's face. Apparently Magnus had planned to be the first to kiss the other's lips.

"Uh-um-uh.... There's this nice place about a block away that we can eat at," Magnus stuttered, still stunned from the kiss. Alec grinned at the reaction.

"Let's go then," he said, tugging at Magnus's hand. Magnus was really cute when he was stunned. Of course, Isabelle had been the one who suggested that Alec try to kiss Magnus first. He had to remember to thank his sister for that suggestion. And for giving him that drink that calmed him down before he left. It probably had alcohol in it, knowing his sister.

As the two walked down the street, Alec couldn't help but notice all the looks people were giving them, mostly the looks Magnus was getting from attractive women and men. Alec felt the jealousy bubble up, and pulled on Magnus's hand to get to the restaurant faster.

As it was, Alec almost passed the restaurant. He only stopped when Magnus pulled on Alec's hand and pointed at a small building. "Are you not hungry? Or we could go someplace else if you want to," Magnus offered, misunderstanding why Alec almost passed the place. Alec felt bad that he was the cause of Magnus's smile falling a little.

"No, no, this is fine! I just didn't know that this was the place, that's all," Alec quickly explained, and Magnus smiled even brighter.

"Great! Let's go in," he said, opening the door to the restaurant and holding it open for Alec to walk in. As soon as Alec walked through the door, the smell of delicious food hit him, and his mouth watered at the scent.

"Ah, Mr.Bane! I see you brought a date this time instead of your friend. A table for two in your normal spot?" a blonde-haired waiter asked. Magnus shook his head.

"If you could Robert, could we maybe sit someplace a little more private? Maybe in the back room perhaps?" Magnus asked, and the waiter, Robert, nodded.

"First date then. Of course you can have a table in the back room Mr.Bane, would you and your date follow me please?" Robert requested, and the two boys followed the blonde-haired man to a small table in the back. This room was more secluded, and it seemed to be much more private than the front room.

"May I take your drink orders?" Robert asked as Alec and Magnus sat down, and the waiter handed the two menus and brought out a notepad and pen.

"Water for me please Robert," Magnus ordered, and Robert looked at Alec.

"And for you?" he asked, his pen hovering over his notepad. Alec thought quickly.

"Coke for me please," he finally ordered, and Alec watched Robert jot the order down and slide the notepad and pen into his pocket.

"I shall be right back with your drink orders," Robert said, turning around to walk into the kitchen. Alec took the time to look at the menu and was surprised to see how much each meal cost.

"Magnus, this food is really expensive! I mean, ten dollars for a salad?! And what did he mean by 'first date'?" Alec demanded, and Magnus looked up from his menu.

"Don't worry about cost, I'm paying for the whole meal. And when people ask for the back room here, it usually means they're here for a first date," Magnus answered, but Alec shook his head.

"I couldn't possible let you pay or my food! You're already paying for my movie ticket, and I have money-" Alec started, but Magnus cut him off with a small kiss. Alec froze, stunned at the contact, even though they had just kissed in front of other people twenty minutes ago. Although, being in this dark restaurant, everything seemed different somehow, more romantic, which Alec guessed was what Magnus wanted.

"Darling, please," Magnus said, pulling away from Alec's lips. "What kind of date would I be if I let you pay for your own meal? And don't worry about the cost, this is a special first date for you and me."

Alec could feel his face grow hot, and he didn't have to look in a reflection to see that his face was probably bright red. He looked away, and noticed that Robert was walking towards them.

"Your drinks Mr.Bane. May I take your orders?" Robert asked, setting the two glasses down in front of the teens. Alec quickly opened the menu and scanned it for something good to eat.

"I'll take the shrimp scallop dish, Robert. Alec, do you know what you want?" Magnus asked him. Alec glanced at the menu, indecisive.

"Uh... I'll take the, uh, chicken parmesan please," Alec replied, closing the menu and handing it to the waiter. Robert nodded and wrote the orders down, taking the menus back. "I shall be back soon with your food," he said, walking away. Alec glanced at Magnus to see what reaction he had to what Alec had ordered, only to notice that the sparkly boy was staring straight at him, eyes full of interest.

"So, how about we play 20 questions while we wait?" Magnus suggested, and Alec shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

Thirty minutes later, Alec was almost dying of laughter over what Magnus was describing.

"So there I am, holding off a dog from attacking the lady, twenty outfits in my arms, and Ragnor's insulting this old crone while she hits me in the face!" Magnus was describing, making huge gestures with his arms. Alec couldn't believe how much shit Ragnor got them into.

"So what happened then?" Alec asked after he caught his breath. Magnus shrugged, an obvious grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, nothing much after that. The dog managed to get around me and chased the old lady around the mall and I ended up dropping twenty outfits while Ragnor laughed at me. By the way, are you just going to let your food get cold, or are you going to actually eat?"

Alec looked down and noticed that while he had been laughing, Robert had been by to drop their food off at their table. Alec's stomach growled, reminding him that he was starving. He picked up his knife and started cutting the piece of chicken.

"So, what about you? What kind of trouble did you get in, being homeschooled before?" Magnus asked, placing a shrimp in his mouth and chewing. Alec shrugged.

"None really. My siblings mostly went to parties and bars while I babysat my little brother. My parents are often out of town on business trips, and they normally never bring us along. I think they're in Russia right now," Alec remarked. He never really saw his parents much anymore, they didn't even really bother coming to Hodge's funeral.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Magnus replied, and Alec shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, I mean my siblings and I get along fine. Even after they adopted Jace, we were still fine. Jace's parents actually were killed by a freak storm. What about your parents?" Alec inquired, now a little curious at the adults who never really showed up in Magnus's stories. Magnus sighed, almost like he had been asked this question too many times.

"My mom's dead, father's in prison for murder of her. It was a very screwed-up childhood for me. Thankfully, my mom was rich, so I can afford my lifestyle," Magnus said, almost like he didn't care anymore. Alec was worried he had brought up a sensitive subject for Magnus.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up," he said, but Magnus shrugged.

"It's really no problem, this was years ago. I'm almost happier living like I am now than I was living with my parents. Hey, are you almost done? The movie starts in about 45 minutes, so we should probably get going," Magnus commented, looking at the time on his phone. Alec nodded, and the two got up, Magnus placing some bills on the table. Alec thought he counted at least three 20s right there.

"Let's go darling," Magnus remarked, grabbing Alec's hand and pulling them out the door. "See you later Robert!" he called.

As the door closed, Alec almost thought he heard Robert say "Don't forget to tell Ragnor to stop by again soon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so exams at my school aren't over yet, because I have my AP US history exam next Friday, and I am seriously stressing. But for some good news, after my AP exam, I'm going to try and start posting a chapter every Friday and start a regular update schedule (I hope to the damn writing spirits that I can keep this up). But thank you so much for dealing with my non-existent so far updating schedule, and I'll try to have the next part of the Malec date up ASAP.


	17. A Malec Date, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started out being the end of their date, and I hated how it sounded when I finally ended the chapter, and I rewrote the whole thing. But hey, lookie here: a new chapter AHEAD of time! Don't ever say I don't do anything for you guys XD And what's this, 2000 hits already? Thanks for reading!

"So sweetie, what kind of music do you enjoy listening to?" Magnus was asking, holding the dark-haired teen's hand. Alec looked at him with confusion.

"What's with all the nicknames?" Alec responded, genuinely confused. He had never really been around anyone who didn't just call him Alec. Magnus simply chuckled.

"What, you don't like being called darling or sweetie? You didn't seem to like being called Sweet Pea or Blue Eyes, or even Alexander. What else am I supposed to call you?" Magnus chuckled, thinking back to a couple days ago. Alec blushed at the reminder.

"Can't you just call me Alec like everyone else?" Alec complained, blushing even harder. Magnus grinned and shook his head.

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully. "Now darling, kindly answer the question of your favorite music please."

Alec though about his iPod sitting on his desk. He didn't bring it with him today, but he usually listened to something new everyday.

"To be honest, I really don't have a favorite band. But I was listening to Avenged Sevenfold last night, and the day before that, I was in a Korn mood," Alec finally said. "What about you?"

Magnus grinned even more then. "Oh you know, Jeffree Star music, a little bit of Miley Cyrus. I'm always open to new music though," Magnus remarked. Alec nodded, but he didn't really know who Jeffree Star was. He had heard of Miley Cyrus however. As they were passing an alley, Alec heard a loud noise and a girl yelling.

"Bitch! I told you to not say anything!" Alec heard a male voice yell, and he let go of Magnus's hand to run after the noise. He heard Magnus call after him, but he ignored his boyfriend.

"I-I'm sorry-" Alec heard a female voice stutter, but the voice was cut off by a loud crack, almost like a hand slapping a face. Alec rounded the corner to see a small familiar red-haired girl and a familiar white-haired boy. The girl, who Alec recognized as that girl Jace liked, Clary, had a red handprint on her cheek. Alec then realized that the boy was that kid Sebastian, Clary's brother.

"What's going on here? Clary, are you alright?" Alec asked, going to the short girl's side. Clary nodded, flinching away from Alec's hand. Alec heard someone clear their throat behind him, and realized that he had forgotten Sebastian.

"Alexander, right? We're fine, my sister and I are just having a slight...disagreement," Sebastian commented, pausing before saying anything like he was choosing his words carefully. Alec's eyes narrowed; he never had trusted anyone who had to speak carefully like Sebastian did. It usually meant that the person was hiding something.

"Alec, are you- oh, hello Sebastian. Why are you down here?" Alec heard Magnus say behind him. Sebastian scoffed.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing Bane. Why are you and your new boy toy down here?" Sebastian shot back, and Alec stiffened when he heard the phrase "boy toy." Nothing good ever came from that phrase.

"He's not my boy toy, he's my boyfriend. And Alec and I heard someone arguing down here, so we figured we'd make sure everyone was alright," Magnus retorted. Alec smiled slightly when he heard how defensive Magnus got over him. Of course, then he noticed the tears in Clary's eyes.

"Clary, are you alright?" Alec asked again, and Clary nodded again. Only this time, he didn't believe her, since tears were streaming down her face.

"Clary, quit crying. We'll deal with that other matter when he get home," Sebastian spat at her, and Clary nodded once more. Alec could see the effort she was trying to make to stop her tears.

"Clary, blink once for yes, twice for no. Are you okay?" Alec whispered, hoping this time he would get the truth. He waited for a second, and then Clary blinked twice.

"Sebastian, no offense, but I think your sister needs to go calm down, somewhere away from here. I'm going to go take her to the coffee shop down the street, Magnus, come join us in a minute," Alec suggested, and started leading Clary out of the alley before Sebastian could say anything. When they got onto the street, Alec wheeled Clary into the nearest store, ironically a small coffee shop that doubled as a book store. Alec sat Clary down at a booth in the corner and sat on the other side of the table.

"What really happened Clary?" Alec asked, watching the girl. All of a sudden, she burst into tears.

"Sebastian...wanted...pay off...friend...using...my body..." Clary managed to say between tears. Alec was never good at tears, that was always Izzy's division for some reason, so he really didn't know what to do.

"Alright, calm down, calm down. Here, take the napkins. I need you to calm down so that way you can calmly tell me what happened," Alec said, trying (and pretty much failing) to calm Clary down. Not only was she loud, but she was attracting attention from everyone else in the little store. He felt pretty useless.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Listen, I sent Sebastian home, and you are not going home tonight. I told him that Isabelle wanted to go shopping with you later. So calm down so that way we can understand you a little better," Magnus said behind him. The sparkly teen slid into the seat next to Clary and hugged her, muffling her loud sobs in his shoulder. Alec was surprised that his boyfriend wasn't worried about his shirt.

After ten minutes, Clary was calmed down enough that she could speak clearer. "Sebastian... He.... He tried to p-p-pay off a friend of h-h-his by telling him th-th-that he could ha-ha-have sex with me. When hi-his friend tried to grab m-me, I slapped him in the f-f-face and ran out. Se-Sebastian was punishing m-me for screwing up his d-deal," Clary stuttered, shaken by what she was describing. Alec heard Magnus take a sharp breath. Alec understood completely. He also couldn't believe that Sebastian would do something that bad to his own sister.

"Does your father know about this?" Alec asked, seeing as Magnus was gritting his teeth, almost like he was trying not to go beat Sebastian into the ground. Again, Alec couldn't blame him.

Clary was silent for a few seconds, and then she nodded once. Alec was surprised again. He didn't know the art teacher that well, but he had a hard time believing that he would allow his son to sell his daughter.

"Have you gone to police? Have you told them what happened at any time?" Magnus inquired, and Alec watched Clary's eyes grow huge.

"No! We can't go there! My father will find out and hurt me worse!" Clary yelled, attracting the attention of everyone in the small cafe. Alec decided it was time to go, and he looked at Magnus, hoping his boyfriend would understand.

Of course, Magnus understood completely. "Clary, we're going to take you to a safer place, just for right now. Would you feel safe going to my apartment or Alec's house?" Magnus asked quietly, and Clary shook her head quickly.

"Sebastian already knows where you two live. He wanted your addresses just in case I tried to run," Clary said, gathering her stuff. Then, Alec got an idea.

"What about Sam's apartment?" he asked, and he watched as a questioning look came across Clary's face.

"Who?" she asked, and both Alec and Magnus knew that it would be the perfect place for her to hide out in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a joke for people who took that AP US History exam: How were all those Jackson questions? Here's another one: Anyone lose their typewriter to a dope addict? Alright, alright, I'll stop. And I've changed my mind on my updating schedule. I'll most likely update Thursday afternoons. Please comment, cause I love responding to them!


	18. Lots of Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys I'm terrible at chapter titles... And the writing spirits failed me, I'm so sorry! I've been in a writer's block lately, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks.... I have regular exams tomorrow though for all my easy classes, so hopefully I can write a new chapter and get it posted before the end of the day!!! But hey, I really hope you guys leave a comment at the end of the story, because I practically live for those!

"Sam, I need a favor," Alec said into the phone. He looked over at the park bench and saw Magnus messing with Clary's hair. Lord did that boy love messing with hair, especially other people's. Alec heard Sam sighing on the other side, and then remembered her mentioning that it was going to meet Lexi today.

"What? What could you possibly want now?" Sam snapped, and Alec was shocked at it's tone of voice. Usually it was nice and calming, but today Sam sounded a little agitated and pissed off.

"It's nothing big, but.... Look, can Magnus, Clary, and I come over to talk to you for a few minutes?" Alec asked, thinking the best way to explain the situation would be face to face. He heard a loud thump on the other line, like Sam was throwing something.

"Sure, sure, we can all gather at my house! How about we have some tea too, huh? We can all take advantage of this shitty place I call home and invite other people over too! Let's call Jace, make it a party. I hope nobody is scared by the fucking snake in the next room," Sam snapped, it's tone getting snippier and snippier. Alec wondered what could be wrong.

"Sam, are you alright? We can take Clary to a different place if you want-" Alec started, but a loud bang on the other end cut him off. "What was that?" he asked nervously, wondering what it could possibly be pissed about. Alec then realized that he didn't know much about Sam in all reality.

"No, it must be important. Bring her over here. When you get here, just come right up. The door's unlocked, but the place is pretty messy, so don't be surprised," it responded, and Alec nodded, forgetting that Sam couldn't see over a phone.

"Alright. We'll be there in 20 minutes then," Alec replied, and he heard it grunt before Sam hung up. Alec scratched his head in thought. What could have made it so upset?

"So? Are we going to Sam's?" Magnus asked, placing his head on top of Alec's after Alec took the phone away from his ear. Alec looked up and grinned at the sight of dark hair sprinkled with glitter in his face.

"Yeah, Sam said we can bring her over there. I think it's upset though, it actually yelled at me and was really snippy," Alec said, thinking back to the conversation. It bothered Alec that Sam seemed so agitated and upset.

"Hm. Weird. But we can't not go now, we have to get Clary to someplace safe," Magnus commented, and he stood back up to go sit back on the bench next to Clary. Alec took this time to check his texts. Surprisingly, he had three of them.

All three were from his siblings. One was from Max, asking him to get the new issue of Naruto from the bookstore later. Alec laughed a little at that text. Max knew exactly which sibling to ask to get what he wanted this early in life. He texted back with a "Yes, of course," and went to the second text.

This text was from Izzy. She was wondering if Magnus was going to come over later, and if so, should she cook dinner? Alec replied with a hasty no to the dinner part. He wasn't really sure if Magnus was going to follow him home today or not.

The last one was from Jace, from about 30 minutes ago. All it read was "Call me," so immediately Alec called Jace.

"Hello?" a sluggish voice answered, and Alec cringed at Jace's drunk voice. He hated hearing his adopted brother so drunk like this.

"Jace? You asked me to call you immediately, what did you want?" Alec said into the phone. He could faintly hear a soft thumping in the background. Was he at some party? This early in the afternoon?

"Nothin. Just wanted to see if you could find Clary. Wanted to ask 'er out again," Jace slurred, and Alec shook his head in disbelief.

"Jace, where are you?" Alec asked, and he heard Jace chuckle a little on the other side.

"No need to worry, big bro. Just at a friend's house, that's all," Jace said, and Alec shook his head again.

"Go home Jace, that's an order. Call Izzy to come pick you up. Listen, I might be late tonight, so don't go doing anything stupid, alright? And for God's sake, don't let Izzy anywhere NEAR that kitchen, alright?" Alec demanded, and he heard Jace cough hard, which made Alec a slightly worried. Was Jace alright?

"Alright, I'll call Izzy. Hey, ya still with Magnus?" Jace asked. Even drunk, Jace was just as sharp, something Alec hated.

"Yes, and I said I'd be late. Bye now," Alec snapped, and he hung up on his brother, shaking his head as he did. Getting Alec worried, all because he wanted to ask out Clary.

"Alec, um... Magnus wanted me to tell you that we should probably get to Sam's house now," Alec heard Clary say, and he looked up to see the girl beside him and biting her nails.

"Yeah, alright. Let's go. You'll be safe there," Alec responded, and Clary shook her head no.

"I thought I was safe at the school too, but things have strangely gotten worse there," Clary stated, and then she started walking towards Magnus who was still sitting on the park bench waiting for the two to come back. Alec started wondering how long exactly the abuse had been going on for Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end of the chapter already.... In other news, I did get accepted into that writers' workshop I mentioned! Yay!!! Better writing=better fanfiction XD Oh, and I have a huge request to people who comment on my stories saying they don't like the story: if you could possibly explain why you didn't like the story, that would be awesome. That way, I can get more advice to make my stories better! I know everyone won't like my stories, so I don't mind if you hate it, but please please PLEASE tell me why and maybe suggest a few things that you would do differently perhaps? Critiques are always welcome, no matter how harsh!


	19. An important note

Alright you guys, I hate to do this to you, but until further notice, this story is going to take a short hiatus. I don't know where it's headed, and I need to sit down with an actual piece of paper and pencil and write down exactly what I want from this story. I've also kind of lost interest in it, but never fear! This story shall be finished! Just... Not right now.... I might be posting some new stories once in a while, but only because I've been working on an actual book and it has been a tedious process so far (if anyone would like to know what it's about, I can give you a hint: space monarchy). I'm really and truly sorry though, and I swear that I am not giving up on the story, I just need a little time away from it before I go and do something that will destroy the concept completely. I am really sorry, and I hope you can forgive me for this.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you like it? Hate it? Did I make a grammatical mistake here that just really annoys you that I might have missed? Send me a comment, and I'll see what I can do. This story will probably go on for several chapters, so I'll try and upload quickly. Also, the only character I own is Sam. Everyone else is owned by Cassandra Claire.


End file.
